Trigger 'Remastered'
by RenaSaraiSalvatore
Summary: Elena Gilbert is a Homicide detective in the thriving city of Mystic Falls. In this world supernatural beings are well known for being around, though they do have laws that they have to abide by, and a hierarchy of their own. As long as stay in their own world they the humans have no qualms. But, when someone has stepped out of line, it throws Elena into a new world.
1. Prologue

_**Welcome, if you are a reader of old, or one that is just joining us Welcome! I have read through this story and re read, though no matter what I did I just couldn't get into putting new chapters on a piece I felt I had wrote into the ground. So I have gone through and re-wrote it. More into the characters personality's that are supposed to play these parts. This way I can write a better story that you as the reader can my engrossed in. This story is rated M for mature content that will be very much deserved later in the story. Though if you are uncomfortable with situations that are highly graphic in gore or sexual situations I will warn at the beginning of the chapter. Your choice to read or not._

 _Now for the story!**_

At that moment, I almost gave up. I had struggled against the chains that held me in place for what seemed to me forever and the insignia's painted around me that were keeping my powers at bay were not helping. I was helpless, for once in my life I had nothing up my sleeve to protect myself. But, that was the price I had to pay for letting people get close to me, that was the price that I would have to pay to have a family.

I closed my eyes and exhaled. I couldn't just sit here and let them end me I had to focus. I had people now who depended on me, people who I looked forward to seeing everyday. I owed it to them to try, I had to find my happy place. I had to be stronger then even my enemy's had imagined.  
It was then I felt it. When I opened my eyes, everything was tinged in a light blue and I could feel the power surging from my fingertips to my toes. "About fucking time." I hissed as I licked my lips and stood up.

I heard footsteps making their way to my cell. Voices flooding the corridor as they got closer, something about about the wards not holding up. I couldn't conceal the smile that was on my face when the first guard got to the door. The sheer fear on his face sent an overwhelming sense of satisfaction straight to my core.  
I snapped the chains that once held me to the wall and dropped them to the floor. I rubbed the redness on my wrists and looked back up at the guard who was still frozen in fear. It was alright though, if he knew what I really was I would be having the same reaction.

I started to make my way towards the guard who was now backing away from me. I reached out for him faster then he could get away. I pulled him back to me and looked him right in the eyes. "Oh, this is going to be fun." I whispered to him as I widened my eyes. "And, bloody." I whispered as I pressed my lips to his.


	2. Chapter One, Part I

**_Chapter One_**

 _I've Never Seen One Like That Before;_

 _Part I_

I stared out into the cold darkness from my window on the third floor of the precinct. I had been here for what felt like days trying to wrap my head around my most recent case.

My fingers wrapped around the ceramic cup I held. It had been long since emptied but I still held it like it was full. Nothing in my head was making sense right now, and it didn't seem to be clearing up any time soon. So this empty cup seemed to be my only life line to the real world.

I exhaled a breath that I had unintentionally been holding before turning back to my desk that was overly cluttered with the files from the case. I had been flipping through the past murders that showed any indication that they would be connected. But, so far all of them were turning up dead ends. Yeah, some of them had the same types of victims, but none of them matched the scene. I ran my fingers over the top file and looked at the face of a straight A student whom seemed to be at the wrong place at the wrong time.

I picked up her picture and sat down in my chair behind my desk.

What was looking back at me was a small girl who seemed a little mousy. She didn't seem to have any friends, and the person she was last seen disappeared, bringing our investigation on her to a complete halt. We figured that the person that was responsible was taken care of by the supernatural hit man.

Since the Supernatural creatures were legalized a couple years ago they started to take care of their own, in their own way. Which usually meant sending their hit men out to take them out. Since they technically ran in a league of their own, the humans didn't normally step in. If they knew that they were guilty of killing humans, then what right did we have to step in and try to save their life. We were here to protect our own kind. We weren't here to protect theirs.

I had one run in with one of the hit men once, and honestly I didn't want to have to get between them and their prey. Honestly, it brought me into a whole spiderweb I wanted nothing to do with.

A loud knock on the door drew my attention away from the picture and out of my thoughts. I looked up and sighed.

"Come in." I answered.

A chestnut haired man peered in. "Your appointment is here." He stated a wide smile breaking out across his features.

I stood up and smiled along with him. "Awe, they found her. That didn't take to long."

He opened the door a little bit wider and stepped into the room. "Yeah, I guess she came without a fight when we offered to help her stay in the shadows."

I stared at him for a moment. "From who?"

He gave me a grave look then ran his fingers through his hair.

"Don't you have connections with the underworld?" I stated as I stood up.

"I wish you wouldn't call it that." He whispered looking away. "Not all of us are of the evil minds."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah some of you are around just to make sure that the humans don't go extinct so you can continue to feed."

His eyes darkened for a split second. Something I wouldn't have even been able to catch if I hadn't been partners with him for the last year.

I exhaled. "I'm sorry Stefan." I whispered as I stood up. "I know that's not why you are here." I paused and focused on the window. "Did you talk to him." I wondered. "You know that if we offer protection that it's best if we have all parties agreed to said protection."

He was quiet for a moment.

I turned to look at him. "So we have this girl here, not even knowing if you have the King's approval to protect her?" I was starting to get angry now. "That doesn't seem like the right thing here." I hissed.

Stefan exhaled. "He wants to talk to you." He stated.

"Not happening." I stated. "Don't know what he would want to know from me that he couldn't already get from you."

Stefan was quiet for a moment.

"What?" I hissed.

"It seems that he has taken a liking to you," He answered. "Something about your obvious disdain of him being refreshing. It seems that you are one of the only humans that don't grovel at his feet for something in return."

"Well everyone would become hateful towards someone that always had a ulterior motive. Everything he offers has something that benefits him." I groaned.

Stefan shrugged. "Most don't find it that inconveniencing."

I cleared my throat. "So what are we going to do with the girl then?" I hissed. "I can't just drop my job to meet up with him."

Stefan looked over at the phone.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I growled. "Right now?"

Stefan sat down in the chair across from mine and went still.

I was going to take that as a yes. I reached forward and grabbed my phone. I scrolled through the names and found the one that I was looking for. I looked up at Stefan who was still as a statue. It seemed he didn't like "The King" As much as I didn't.

I pressed the call button and placed the receiver up to my ear. It rang a grand total of one time before a male with a smooth English accent answered.

"Klaus," I greeted in an sarcastic tone.

"Awe, Elena I have been waiting for your call. I was starting to believe that Stefan hadn't passed my message through."

I rolled my eyes. "No, he gave me the message, and also informed me that you wouldn't protect our witness unless I talked to you personally."

"Key word Love, personally."

I looked at Stefan for a long moment. Not because I was angry at him but because I needed something that would keep me grounded so I wouldn't freak out. "Klaus, I have a scared girl in my lobby. I don't have time to come down there and grace you with my presence." I hissed. "I need to know that she is protected by you so I don't have a young girl with a target on her back."

Klaus exhaled. "Alright, she has my protection. I will send someone down there to pick her up once you are finished with her. Once they have her they will escort her him and keep an eye on her until we wrap up this case." He paused for a moment. "But, I am not going to do this for every human that walks through those doors claiming they know something."

I looked over at Stefan who seemed to have relaxed just a bit.

"I understand." I stated as I hung up the phone.

"No goodbye?" Stefan wondered with a hint of amusement in his voice.

I shook my head. "Enough with the quips. Get that girl in here so I can go home." I stated as I sat down once again.

Stefan stood up and left the room without another word. Smart for him.

I folded my hands and leaned my forehead on them. "What the hell am I getting myself into." I hissed as I looked at the clock. It was just slightly past ten thirty at night, and God I was already to tired for what I knew was coming.

There was a slight knock on my door before the girl was ushered in. From the first look I got at her, she seemed to be terrified. That something she saw she knew was going to get her killed. Which was probably the reason she went into hiding the first place.

She sat down in the seat that Stefan had been sitting in moments before and looked down at her hands as she twisted them in her lap.

I turned my attention to Stefan who was holding out a clipboard to me. I grabbed the board and looked over the information really quick.

"Alright, Your name is Rose." I started. "You've been working at The Dancing Skeleton for;" I paused for a moment and smiled. "Wow, three years. That's a mighty long time to be working for The Vampires." I stated.

Her eyes shot up to my face for a split second then fell back to her hands, her lips pressed in a tight line.

"Come on now Rose, we're here to help you." I stated as I sat down and placed the clipboard on the desk. "How are we supposed to do that when you won't even answer the easy stuff." I watched her as she shifted in her seat and looked over at Stefan who was casually leaning against the wall.

Of course she would find the only Vampire in the precinct to look at.

"Alright Rose, how about I ask you a little bit easier questions."

Rose just nodded eyes still trained on Stefan.

"Being a human in that kind of environment for that long could only mean that you feed one of the higher ups." I stated matter of fact. "That they had taken had to have taken a liking to you."

Rose's eyes widened. "No," She stuttered out. "I'm just a dancer."

I looked at Stefan quickly then back at Rose who was now looking directly at me with a dear in the head lights look. "Alright if that's true, then what were you doing off the stage at a peak hour?"

Her face went pale and she once again looked away.

"Rose, if you don't tell the truth then I am not going to be able to help you." I stated honestly, as I leaned back in my chair.

Rose exhaled and started to shake. "He'll kill me." She whispered.

I stood up and rounded the desk to give her a once over. She looked pretty healthy until you got to her wrists that were covered in gauze. So either she was a cutter or she was in fact feeding someone.

"Who?" I wondered tapping my wrist. "Klaus?"

Her face drained of all the rest of the color she had and shook her head furiously. "N-no." She whispered clearly shaking now.

I watched her for a long moment then sighed looking back up at Stefan who's eyes had hardened. "If not Klaus, then who? Who would be strong enough to instill fear in the humans that are owned by the king? Who would be that stupid?"

Stefan stood up off the wall and sat down next to Rose. "Alright, I'm going to need you to tell me everything that happened that night. From the time you got to work, till the time that you took your break and witnessed the murder."

She looked up at Stefan clearly shocked that he had that kind of tone in him. "I don't know anything about the murder, or the murderer." She whispered.

Anger coursed through my veins, we were still at square one and I feel like I had just used up my last favor with Klaus to protect a girl who was as useless as tits on a boy. "Alright, so you're saying that you just happened to be outside when a murder happened, that you were just walking down the street?"

Rose looked up at me defeat evident in her eyes.

"Wrong place, wrong time?" I hissed as I sat on my desk beside her. "I don't believe that for a second." My hand slammed down on the desk beside her making her jump in her seat, imidiatly turning to Stefan for protection.

He looked at me and glared. "Elena, may I have a word with you?" He whispered tilting his head towards the door to the hallway.

I rolled my eyes and stood up. "Were not done here."

Once the door was closed behind us I looked at my partner. "What the hell?" I hissed. I squeezed my finger and thumb together. "I was this close to getting her to say something."

He held up his hands. "You know your not supposed to terrorize them Elena, just question them." He shook his head. "I thought I was supposed to be the monster here."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I hissed between clenched teeth.

"I'm just saying that we would catch more flies with honey then with vinigar."

I raised a questioning eyebrow.

"It means that your going to get no where with the girl if you keep being the ice queen. You need to be kind to witnesses. We don't only deal with the guilty."

I looked away as I silently fumed. "Alright Stefan," I growled lowly. "What do you think we should do then?"

Stefan ran his slender fingers through his messy light brown hair as he leaned against he wall and looked into my office where Rose still sat. "Well I could question her," before I could even open my mouth he held up his finger. "Alone."

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah, use your good boy charm on her. Flash your warm and welcoming eyes at her and she'll just melt into the palm of your hand. "

"Well I wasn't going to put it that way, but yeah." He said with a boyish grin.

I shook my head. "Stefan, if there is a new big bad in town that even had Klaus on the ropes then we all need to be aware. You haven't showed me a reason not to trust you, but you are one of his top operates so I know that in the end that you will run to him with information before even sharing with me. What if that happens and we all end up dead."

"Alright Elena, why don't you tell me how you really feel." Stefan stated rolling his eyes. "Alright, how about we do it this way. I do the talking you just be the buffer? If I need your help then you are there. You're just not scaring the crap out of her."

"Fine." I agreed.

"Alright, lets get back in there then." Stefan stated.


	3. Chapter One, Part II

_**Chapter One**_

 _ **I've Never Seen One Like That Before;**_

 _ **Part II**_

 _ **-Damon-**_

The gravel crunched beneath his feet as he made his way up to the back door of the bustling night club. He hadn't been to the club in months, and he wasn't to keen on being back now. But, when the King beckoned you came without out delay. Even if that meant leaving a warm bed with multiple woman in it. Yeah, that sucked.

He lifted his fist and knocked three times hard and stepped back, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans. It was moments before someone one opened the peep hole and stared at him for a long moment.

"Damon, I had heard you were sneaking around town. Didn't know to believe it or not though." He greeted in a smooth tone.

"Not everyone needs to know my business," He raised a dark eyebrow and crossed his arms. "Now, why does Klaus have you answering the door now? I thought you guys had people for that Elijah."

Elijah went quiet for a moment as he opened the door. "Not many people come through the back door Damon. So when someone knocks he sends someone he knows can take care of themselves."

Damon walked through the door and patted Elijah on the shoulder. "It's good to see you man." He greeted.

Elijah nodded and closed the door behind them.

"So, what is so important that Klaus has to call me into the bee hive?" Damon wondered as he walked down the long hallway, getting closer and closer to the music. "Couldn't he just drop me a line like he normally does? I don't mind hunting down vampires that get out of line. In fact it kind of brings a little bit of light to my day." He said with a chuckle.

Elijah was quiet.

"Unless I'm not killing anyone today," Damon wondered. "Which in turn means he's gonna make me babysit." He exhaled. "Tell me I'm not going to be taking care of some human brat." He hissed.

Elijah shrugged. "Alright, you're not babysitting some human brat."

Damon froze in place and turned to the English man behind him. "This is about that girl isn't it? The one who saw me kill the vamp outside of The Gypsy." He started to laugh before Elijah could even answer. "The cop right?"

 _ **-Elena-**_

When we walked back into the room Rose's eyes shot up to mine but softened when she saw Stefan walking in behind me. I stepped off to the side and took my seat behind the desk, as Stefan took his beside her.

She kept her eyes off me and glued to Stefan. "You know," She whispered in a shaky voice. "I never caught your name."

Stefan just smiled a warm smile. "My name is Detective Salvatore." He answered.

Her eyes went cold and her face paled. "That's Italian isn't it?" She wondered.

I leaned my head on my hand and did everything in my power not to vomit.

Yes," He answered as he scooted his chair closer to hers. "How did you know?" He wondered.

Well, honestly you looked like someone who has been frequenting the club recently." She answered. "Though he had black hair and blue eyes, and well slightly taller then you." She answered. "Also had a bit of an attitude."

I looked over at Stefan who had deadpanned to look at me. Then he quickly looked away.

What was that about?

Alright, Rose." He stated as he grabbed her hands and squeezed them. "I want you to look at me."

It took her a moment to get the courage to look up into his face, but once she did she was frozen in place.

It was then that Stefan began to speak again. "Were gonna get to the bottom of this, and quickly." He looked deeply into her eyes, his pupils starting to dilate. "You're going to tell me everything you did from when you walked into the club last night, till when we found you on the scene."

My mouth about dropped. Was this the compelling that I had heard so much about? If it was then why was Stefan using it now? He had been here for a little over a year and usually just got what he could from the witnesses then moved on. What happened to Mr. Nice Guy? But, honestly I liked this new no nonsense Stefan. But, the fact that he only brought out the big guns when she talked about someone that looked like him being in tone kind of shook my nerves.

Rose was only quiet for second before she started to talk.

I had been dancing for what felt like forever. I had gotten there four hours earlier then normal so I could cover another girl who had a bit of an accident." She looked over at me. Fear no longer evident in her eyes. "You see, you people tend to think that only Vampires frequent the Dancing Skeleton. But, honestly more humans do. I would rather dance for a crowd of vamps then have to deal with a group of overly drunk frat boys, constantly reaching up and trying to touch you." She shook her head. "At least the vampires have class." She stated with a growl. "Anyway, all I did was take a well deserved break. I had stepped out onto the back porch like I had done so many times in the past. Though this time I lit up a cigarette. Something I hadn't done in months since my mother died of lung cancer. I don't know what came upon me to just lite up the thing. Probably just the stress."

Alright, were getting off topic." I stated to Stefan, keeping true to my word that I was going to let him handle the rest of the questioning.

Stefan took my idle push and squeezed Rose's hands once again. "What happened after that." He wondered when her attention was on him once again. "When we found you Rose you were covered in blood."

Rose snatched her hands out of Stefan's grasp and started to squeeze her hand around her wrist like she had been doing earlier in the interview.

She stilled didn't look at me. "I walked off the steps only a couple steps when I saw them. The man with the Black hair was fighting one of the frat boys that I was talking about earlier. But there was something different about him now. He seemed more like an animal then a human."

"Werewolf." Stefan answered quietly.

"She was already dead by then." Rose whispered. "I saw her in the corner of the alleyway. She was already torn apart."

"So the dark haired man did he say anything?" Stefan wondered. "Was he talking to the frat boy?"

Rose shook her head. "N-No, all he did was kill him." She whispered as she pressed her fingers harder into her wrist. "That's when I was sprayed. There was just so much blood." She whispered her eyes widening. "Then someone out of the corner of my eye took off and the dark haired man followed him."

"That's where we found you." I answered.

She opened her mouth, but before any words could come out she began to shake. Her skin started to pale and her eyes started to role into the back of her head.

"Jesus Christ." I hissed as I stood up and ran around the desk just in time to catch her as she fell over into my arms. "Stefan call someone."

Stefan already had the phone out in his hand and talking to someone on the other end explaining our situation.

Rose shook violently before going still just as Stefan hung up the receiver.

I put my fingers to her neck and felt for a pulse. When I shook my head Stefan exhaled.

It felt like an eternity as we waited for the paramedics. I held her body in my arms in the same position I was win when she fell against me. When the paramedics came rushing into the office and took her from me, I was finally able to stand up and let them do their job. Once she was out of the office I turned to Stefan, where in turn had a worried look on his face.

"She must have been poisoned." Stefan whispered as he stared at the chair she was sitting in. "But, how?"

"Or," I stated as I leaned against my desk. "She was compelled to kill herself when she was willing, or forced to give up any kind of information."

"How do you figure that?" He wondered.

"Well," I glanced over at empty seat. "If you watched her while he talked she would start to get nervous and almost twitchy and start squeezing her wrist. The more valuable the information the harder she would squeeze." I paused for a moment trying to put the pieces together. "It must have been a delayed drug, so the more she would give away the more pain she would be in, until she would eventually have to succumb."

Stefan gave me a troubling look. "Why didn't you tell me to stop interrogating her then?"

"Because she was already dead." I stated. "Who ever compelled her to do that is in a league of his or her own. That's why Klaus is being a little more willing to help us then he has been in the past. He doesn't have an idea about what it going on. He's as clueless as we are, no matter how well he acts like he's on top of it." I hissed.

"So you're not blaming Klaus for this anymore?" Stefan wondered.

I shook my head. "Naw, you see before Rose died she gave us a piece of evidence that we could really use." I stated. "A new suspect."

Stefan froze to his spot as he looked up at me. "What are you talking about?"

"The dark haired man that she saw fighting off the wolves. He was obviously there for a reason, and if he had been slinking around the Dancing Skeleton for a while before the murder then he must have been planning it."

Stefan scrutinized me for a long moment and shook his head. "He's not a suspect Elena."

I stared at him for a long moment. "Are you keeping something from me Stefan?" I hissed. "That's not the smartest thing to do in our line of work."

He shook his head. "I just know that he has nothing to do with the murdering of humans." He held up a hand when he saw me open my mouth. "Just leave it at that Gilbert." He hissed.

My eyes widened. He never used my last name. Which meant whatever he was hiding from me was something to do with the supernatural community.

I nodded in acceptance. I would let it go this time. But, if he showed up in any other witness testimonies then I wouldn't be able to let it slide as easy.

"You should head home." Stefan whispered looking away from me. "You've been up for almost three days." He paused and looked around the office. "Don't worry about the mess, I have someone come and clean it up. But we need you with a clear head on your shoulders."

I didn't know how to act around Stefan now. I didn't know how to react or even how to talk to him. He had showed me a different side to him tonight, and I didn't know if it scared me, or intrigued me. I looked out the window and nodded. "Alright."

One thing was for sure though. He was right. I was exhausted.

 _ **Trigger...Trigger...Trigger...Trigger**_

The drive home was an extremely long one. It would seem that the road was a lullaby and I could barely keep my eyes open. So as to past the time I started to make a list of the things I was going to do when I got home. The first thing was I was going to take a shower, get into clean pajamas, find something small to eat then just dive into my bed and not move for a whole six hours.

When I finally pulled into my complex parking lot I felt a little better.

I parked my Jeep and crawled out. I shuffled up to the front door of my condo and unlocked it. The inside was just as I left it. Empty.

I rubbed my eyes as I stumbled up the stairs and into my dark bathroom. I felt for the light switch and flipped it on only to be greeted by my extremely sorry excuse for an appearance. My skin was pale and my hair was an absolute mess. I shook my head and walked to my shower flipping it on so the hot water heater could kick on. I leaned my hands on the sink and closed my eyes as the steam started to envelop me in it's warm embrace.

Once the room was starting to look like a scene from a horror movie I slowly started to take off my clothes, and as I revealed more of my skin I got a sense of my I was feeling overly tired now that I had a chance to think.

I stared down at the dark patch on my skin that looked like a extremely dark bruise. "Well, fuck." I whispered to myself as I ran my hand over the swollen skin. When it was clear that there was no pain I knew what I would have to do. I had to get treatment. This time it would like that it had been way to long between shots, and this was something that I wasn't looking forward to at all.

And Damn it, I wanted to shower and sleep.

But, I knew if I had gone to sleep now, I wouldn't wake up.

After an unwanted quick shower and a half an hour drive later I found myself outside of a rusting wrought iron gate, in front of a huge decaying house . I stared at it for a long moment and ran my hands through my hair. I always had a hard time coming here, no matter how many times I had been here since.

At one point in time this house was at the top of the best houses in the city, and a large family actually lived here. A Mother, a doting Father, two daughters, and one son. At that time this place was pristine, the grounds were covered in trees and flowers. The Bricks were red instead of black with moss. The windows always were warm with light showing that people were there to welcome you home.

But, now it just seemed a distant sad memory. That nobody in the city wanted to revisit.

The mother was a highly wanted interior decorator and the Father was a Surgeon. They were faithful to each other, attended church every Sunday, kept their hands in volunteering, and saved as many animals as they could handle, and if they couldn't take them in then they would find wonderful homes for them.

What happened to them was really just a string of bad luck. His youngest daughter fell ill with an incurable illness. Since and the father done so much with his findings with other cases, he was sure that he would be able to cure her if he just found the right strain.

Months passed as he locked himself away in his lab, no longer going to work and leaving the burden of taking care of his kinds on his wife and housekeeper. He tested many things on his daughter, most of them inconclusive and just ended up making her more sick.

That's when the arguing started. She would tell him that he didn't need to find her a cure. Just spend time with her, tell her he loves her.

That day he stopped testing on her, but stayed locked away in his lab. That's when rumors of him taking the supernatural beings from the street and experimenting on them. Giving a once brilliant man the name of a sadistic Dr. Frankenstein.

Then that fateful night the father crept into the daughters room, her body frail, her eyes barely able open, moans escaping her lips, wishing for death to come and take her away. 'I won't let that happen' Her father whispered to her as he carried her to the lab. He placed her body on a hospital bed and hooked her up to machines that could keep her alive if this went wrong. He hooked her up to the IV and held a up blue liquid. 'This is going to burn,' he warned as he pushed the liquid into her veins.

Sounds of banging on the locked door filled the little girls ears as the burning took over. She screamed in agony and lashed back and fourth on the table. Screaming for her father to stop the pain, to let her go. The last thing she remember was her father's face watching over her.

I shook the memories from my head and shivered.

I pressed my finger against the cold metallic button on the call box. I tapped my foot in irritation as I waited for the familiar voice to come over the intercom.

"Who's there." He wondered.

"Luke," I whispered. The pain starting to color my voice.

There was banging around the other end, then finally a picture came on the screen.

His dusty blond hair was in a mess on the top of his head showing that he had just woken up. Maybe I should have thought about that before just showing up.

"You look like shit." He whispered.

"You don't look so good yourself." I hissed. "Now let me in."

He smiled. "Oh, yeah sorry."

Moments later there was a buzzing sound and the gates opened.


	4. Chapter One, Part III

**_**Note; Thank you everyone for the follows and Reviews! As you can tell I have kept a good amount of the original story, I just knew I had more to offer in the form of detail ^-^ Plus, there will be some changes but you'll just have to keep reading to see them! Until next time have fun with the reading!**_**

 _ **Chapter One**_

 _ **I've Never Seen One Like That Before;**_

 _Part IV;_

 **-Elena-**

When I opened the front door I was greeted by an overly tired Luke. His dusty blond hair thrown back into a messy pony tail, along with his lab coat hasty thrown on.

"You look as bad as I feel." I stated as I walked past him and hung up my coat. But, when I turned around I wasn't greeted with the normal joking manner that Luke normally gave me. Instead I was looking into the face of a worried parent figure.

"It's been weeks Elena," He whispered as he followed me down the hallway. "You know better then anyone that you shouldn't be going for that long without a treatment."

I rolled my eyes. He acted like this wasn't a normal occurrence. "Look Luke, I've been extremely busy with work lately. You know with all the murder and crime this city has." I looked at him from the side and gave him a half baked smile. "I don't have time to worry about this."

"This?" Luke questioned. "Do you think that your life is a game? Your father gave me very strict instructions on how to keep you alive. Your only Twenty-Two you know." He hissed.

This was one of the reasons why I didn't come back home. The memories. This house just seemed like an empty shell to me. Just, a place that at one point in my life I resided, happy and content. But, it had been six years since my parents were killed, six years since I was sent to live with my aunt since my sister didn't want to take me in. Six years since my little brother had been in a coma. Six very long, very cold years I spent by myself besides having Luke. But, really I was sure that he just stuck around because he got free room and board plus a Bi-Weekly paycheck from a trust fund that was set up for cases like this.

Luke opened up the lab and stepped aside to let me in. "Sorry, it's a bit of a mess." He whispered as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I wasn't expecting guests."

I looked around and smiled. Everything was exactly the same as when my father left it. Down to where the beakers were placed. The only difference was that there was a small kitchen and a loft where the Library used to be.

He walked over to the table and started to get things together. "I'm serious though Elena, the way that you are going you could die."

I went over to the bed and started to take off my shirt. "But, I'm not dead yet." I stated as I placed it beside me.

Luke looked up at me to say something but stopped when he actually looked at me. "You're decaying." He stated.

"This." I whispered looking down. "This is nothing." I ran my hand over the darkened skin. "It's not as bad as it looks, honest."

He looked down at the equipment that he was getting together. "Elena, I know that you hear this all the time from me, but the serum that your dad created is what's keeping you alive. Without it you don't know what can happen, but what it looks like to me is if you keep this up your going to go poof." He held his hands up. "Like maybe even turn into dust."

I chuckled as I laid back, and started to get comfortable. "You make me sound like I'm a reject episode of Buffy."

He eyed me for a moment and started to wheel over his trey. Once set up beside me he walked over to the glass freezer and took out one of the vials of a vibrant blue liquid. He made his way back and placed the vial on the table. "Alright," He whispered as he picked up the IV kit. "You ready?"

I leaned my head back against the bed and exhaled. "No matter how many times I've done this, it doesn't make it any easier." I whispered. "But, yeah I'm ready." I held out my arm.

He cleaned the the place on my skin with an alcohol swab then stuck the needle in shortly after. Once everything was in place he started me on a fluid. He turned around and grabbed the vial. He filled a needle with it then slowly started to combine it with the liquids that were slowly making their way through my veins.

"You need to relax." He whispered as he touched my forehead. "You know this is going to sting, no use tensing up your muscles."

I couldn't help but force out a chuckle. He said it was going to sting, and that was the understatement of the year.

Since I had been doing it for so long you would think that I would start getting used to the way that the fire spread through my veins , slowly burning me alive from the inside out. I bit back the screams for as long as I could before they started to seep through my lips. The tears over flowing my tear ducts.

"God," I screamed as I tried to make it through without moving.

Luke just watched as the blue liquid glowed through my skin and made it's way down, as it went taking away the black of my skin and turning it back to it's natural olive tone. "It's almost done." He stated.

I inhaled deeply and tried my hardest not to vomit.

Another minute passed and Luke was ready with the Coflex. "Are you alright?" He wondered as he started to unhook me.

I smiled weekly. "At least you got the green bandage this time." I had ignored his question on purpose, though the answer was yes, the burning was dissipating quickly enough just leaving me tired. Now I wanted to go home and just climb into bed finally. Sleep for maybe the next millennium.

Luke was quiet for a long time before he finally looked up at me while I was replacing my shirt. "It's that quick Elena, why is it so hard for you to come up here and take a half an hour out of your week?"

He made it sound like it was a walk in the park. I just shook my head. "Look Luke, as much as I love your company this house is just very out of my way." I stated. "Plus, there has got to be an easier way to do all of this." I pointed out as I waved over the chrome trey. "Something a little more humane."

"Well at least you're not stuck here." He hissed pursing his lips.

"Luke, your an introvert. You don't like being with people anyway." I said with a laugh.

He shrugged. "Doesn't mean that I wouldn't like to walk into the town."

I raised an eyebrow. "I'm not keeping you on a leash, you have your freedom."

He watched me as I grabbed the rest of my stuff. "I know, I just like to complain sometimes."

I smiled at him and started to walk out.

"Next week right?" Luke hollered after me as I reached for the front door.

I held up my hand and waved at him. Not giving him a clear answer.

 **Trigger...Trigger...Trigger...Trigger**

When I finally got back to my apartment I felt a sense of relief. I was this close to finally accepting the date with my bed that I had been putting off over and over.

I made my way up to my door and started to fish for my keys out of my purse. Why I had put them back in here at the last minute I'd never know. With the keys in my hand I reached for my door. Without even touching the wood the door started to slowly open.

I had my gun out and aiming in the dark house before I could even think. But, once my eyes fell upon the dark figure that was standing in my living room I knew I made the right choice. God, this was something I didn't need tonight.

"Get out of my house." I hissed lowly as I took a step in.

He picked up a picture frame and smiled. "Do you always greet your guests like this?"

I raised an eyebrow and took another step in. "Only when they aren't invited." I hissed.

He finally looked up at me and placed the picture back on the side table. His blue eyes blazing in the darkness. "I'd put that away if I were you, I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself."

"Seriously?" I hissed. "I'm the one with the fucking gun,"

In a flash my gun was out of my hands and on the table in the kitchen, my body being pressed up against he wall behind me.

"And now I'm the one with the upper hand." He hissed lowly in my ear, as he rand his hand down my side until it came into contact with the light switch behind me. He flipped it on and stepped backwards.

I watched him as I straightened my clothes.

"Who the hell are you." I hissed.

He walked over to the couch and sat down, crossing his legs and getting comfortable. "My name is Damon." He stated matter of fact and pointed at me. "And your name is Elena."

I stared at him for a long moment. Where the hell did this guy come from and how did he know me? I took our moment of silence and got a good look at him.

The first thing I noticed was that he was gorgeous, and if he hadn't broken into my house and we had met a different way I would have taken him home and had my fun with him. His messy black hair came past his ears and his cerulean eyes, God who made eyes like that legal?

He looked over at the window and exhaled. "If you're done checking me out can we get on with it?" He wondered.

"Get on with what?" He wondered as the magic spell that his looks cast on me was broken.

"You're looking in the wrong place for the person who is the one responsible for these murders." He stated.

I froze in place as my brain started to put two and two together. This was the mercenary that Rose had witnessed on the crime scene. In fact he was the same one that I had an encounter with myself that threw me into the belly of this beast.

"You were there." I pointed out.

He nodded. "Yes, but I was following a lead of my own." He stated. "Under Klaus's orders."

"Klaus sent you?" I wondered as I shut my front door. Nobody walking down the street needed to listen to the conversation we were about to have.

He nodded. "He figured that Rose would tell you that she saw me. You see normally when people see me they don't live to talk about it."

My stomach churned. "Did you compel her to kill herself?"

He raised a eyebrow. "She's dead?"

That would be a no.

I looked away.

"Look, she saw me yes. But, I was in the middle of cleaning up a mess. It was unfortunate that she saw it go down like that. But, I'm not going to stop my hunt because some girl got some blood on her."

"And the girl?" I wondered.

"The mutts said that they were ordered to do it by a higher up. But, no one really knows who." He growled. "Who ever is causing the disrupt is trying and succeeding in hiding themselves. But, I just have to slowly climb up the chain of command."

"So Klaus wants us to work together?" I wondered as I leaned against the wall.

He shrugged. "Basically."

I stared at him for a long moment then exhaled. "How did you get into my house?" I wondered.

His eyes shot to mine. The question hadn't really passed his mind. But, now I could see the wonder on his face. He stood up and walked over to where I stood.

I lifted my chin to get a better look. "What are you doing."

"You know, when Klaus told me that he wanted me to team up with a human I was a bit skeptical. Kinda made me wonder why he had taken a liking to any kind of human, he usually only keeps them around for lunch." He stepped closer to me and reached out his hand and touched my cheek. Running his hand down my cheek.

I was frozen. Not out of fear but out of something else that I had never felt before this. My spirit seemed to reached out for his hand. My hand reached up and curled my fingers with his and leaned my cheek against the coolness of his skin.

His eyes connected with mine and a fire lit down low in my belly. I wanted to forget about the fact that he had broke into my house, forget about the fact he worked for Klaus. I wanted to have him touch me, I wanted to have him.

He leaned forward as if he was going to kiss me, and I leaned into him. When our lips touched it was a shock.

He suddenly stepped back as if I had stung him. His fingers on his lips, the black veins forming under his eyes.

"What the hell are you?" He hissed.

I stared at him and shook my head. I was just as clueless as he was about what had just happened. But, it felt as if every fiber in my being was vibrating from the contact. It was a feeling that I had never had before and it was one that I liked.

I ringed my hands together. "Well, that's a bit rude." I hissed looking away from him. "I wasn't the one that broke into my house and put the moves on me."

He kept his smoldering eyes in me. "Answer the question."

"The reason that Klaus has taken a liking to me isn't because I'm the only one who doesn't get on my knees and beg for stuff from him. It's because I'm not human anymore." I answered as I stepped closer to him again.

His expression hardened but he didn't back up. He held up his arms as if to keep me away.

"You're a vampire?" It was a question because he knew that the answer was a no.

I shook my head. "You see, this meeting will be a lot more fun if you let me demonstrate." I whispered as I ran my hands over his shoulders and up his neck until my fingers laced into the hair at the nape of his neck. When he didn't move I took that as a yes and stepped onto my tip toes and pressed my lips to his again. Almost immediately the feeling I had before exploded between both of us.

He pushed me up against the wall and threaded his own fingers in my hair pulling it back so he could get a better angle.

He licked my bottom lip asking for entrance and without thought I opened myself to him. He deepened the kiss and pushed himself against me.

When he finally broke the kiss there was a stream of blue connecting us from the mouth, my eyes locked on his as I inhaled it. When I was finished I turned and looked in the mirror . I could see myself and the difference that feeding on him made. Instead of a red color circling my iris it was a bright blue. Almost the same color of the serum that Luke used on me.

I turned back to Damon and smiled. "Well, that was."

He kept me caged in his arms. "Strange." He whispered. Though he didn't sound angry.

The energy inside me wanted more, it wanted more of Damon and honestly I wasn't ready to tell it no. I reached out and ran my hand down his side. The fire was still radiating off of him, the aura was just so satisfying.

Damon gained his composure and touched my chin. "Now when Klaus said that I wouldn't believe him if he told me what you were. He told me that I wouldn't have to wait long to see what kind of creature you were." He licked his lips igniting the fire once again in my belly. "You are something else, that's for sure."

I stared at him.

"Now, I do have a question though. Do you normally feed like this? Or do you keep it to humans? Is it through the lips always or was that just for me?" He quipped.

"Klaus knows what I am?" I asked.

Damon raised an eyebrow. "You don't?"

I shook my head.

"Hmm,"

"Tell Klaus I'll be coming to see him." I hissed as I ducked out of his arms.

Damon crossed his arms across his chest. "Why so cold all of a sudden? You were so friendly just a couple moments ago."

I stared at him for a long moment. Was he serious? And why was I reacting to him like this? I usually had more self control.

"Get out." I hissed.

He shrugged and headed towards the front door. "I look forward to seeing you real soon." He stated. "Oh, you can also just show up to the club. I'm not a messenger boy." After that he was gone.

The moment that he was gone my vision finally started to clear up. The fire in my belly starting to fizzle out, I was slowly starting to feel like myself again.

I knew he was going to be the bane of my existence, or a really fun toy. I just hadn't decided which one yet.

That night I tossed and turned with the face of Damon filling my head. His eyes, his body, his mouth. Some filled with blood, both of ours. Others filled with more banter leading down a much different path. The only thing was that he was the only one who had gotten into my head as much as I his.


	5. Chapter One, Part IV

**Thank you so much for all the Reviews, follows, and favorites! I absolutely love to see how you all are liking the changes and those of you whom are new are liking the story in general! I'm liking the way it's moving this time around, it seems a little more seamless which in turn lets me play with the characters a little more. ^-^! Alright, well enjoy your reading, I won't keep you any longer.**

 _ **Chapter One;**_

 _ **I've Never Seen One Like That Before;**_

 _ **Part IV**_

 **-Damon-**

It had only taken him a couple minutes to get from Elena's apartment back to Klaus's club, but every moment he had to think the angrier her got. Did Klaus know that was going to happen? Did he know that Elena was going to feed off him, or that she was in the state that she would need to feed.

He walked into the club and walked past the patrons waiting in line to the blacked out door.

"Welcome back Mr. Salvatore." The bouncer greeted as he removed the red velvet rope to let him in. "Didn't think you were going to be coming back tonight." He whispered.

"Is that so?" Damon grumbled as he walked past. "I bet that's what everyone thought." He murmured under his breath.

When he got past the door there were already woman standing up to greet him. Some holding onto his arms, the others keeping close by walking behind him.

"Klaus said we wouldn't be seeing you tonight." The blond one whispered as she pressed her cheek to his arm. "But, I'm glad he was wrong."

Damon rolled his eyes. "Don't you girls have better things to do?" He wondered as he shook their grip. "Like go and entertain paying customers."

The blond looked up, her green eyes shinning. "You know your our number one, when you walk in were supposed to drop everything and make sure that you're taken care of."

"Well," Damon started. "Don't."

She pursed her lips. "Sounds like someone could use a good romp." She whispered as she pulled the other girls with her. "Come on girls."

Damon exhaled and kept walking until he came to the large red door. He knocked twice and waited, when no one answered he opened and saw Klaus talking to some other Vampire. One that he had never seen.

Klaus turned to him and furrowed his brow. "Damon, I have to say that I am surprised to see you."

Damon stalked up to him and glowered. "What the hell was that?"

Klaus turned to the other Vampire and smiled his charming smile. "Why don't you give us a minute?" He wondered.

When the second part had closed the door, signaling his exit. Damon looked back at Klaus. "Care to explain what the hell just happened?"

Klaus just smiled. "Well I can see that you met the lovely Elena."

-Elena-

The next Day...

I flipped through a magazine as I waited alone in one of the many swanky cafe's that were in downtown Mystic falls. I sipped at my green tea and tried so hard to focus on the reading I was trying to do, but for the life of my I couldn't find it in me to care about what was going on in the star studded Hollywood. The only thing that kept running through my head over and over was the activities that had happened the night before.

One was that my demon had always kept herself at bay since I was getting my serum's. She seemed sated. Though the moment that I saw Damon I could feel her stir within me. It didn't help that I had a taste of him and all she wanted was to taste him again, and again. She never reacted like that towards anyone.

I sighed and leaned back in my chair. Why did I have a nagging feeling that things were gonna get way more complicated then they had previously been?

"Hey,"

I looked up to see an out of breath female making her way towards me.

"Sorry I'm late." She whispered as she pulled out a seat and sat down.

"It's not a problem," I stated. "I actually got here a lot earlier then I normally do."

She smiled and sat down. She waived over the waiter and ordered a iced tea. When the waiter walked away she turned her focus back on me.

"Don't take this the wrong way Elena, but you look like crap." She whispered.

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. "Yeah, I bet."

"Did you see Luke?" She wondered.

I leaned on my elbow and started to stir my tea. "Yeah, I felt fine after the treatment. Then when I got home something crazy happened."

She paused for a moment and stared at me. "What do you mean?"

I didn't want to say it out loud. If I said it out loud then it would be real. But, Bonnie knew everything that there was to know about me.

"She reacted to someone." I said looking at her matter of fact.

She held up her hand as the waiter walked over with her drink. She took it from him and thanked him before looking back at me. "I'm sorry, but I'm going to ask this again. What do you mean?"

How was I going to explain this without sounding like I was completely out of my gourd. "Well, I've always had this other," I paused for a moment and tried to find the right word. "Personality inside me. She doesn't really make herself known much. Not since the serums. They seem to keep her at bay."

Bonnie raised an eyebrow. "I'm not following."

Of course she wouldn't. It wasn't anything against her, it was just something to big for most humans to chew on. But, then again Bonnie wasn't an average human.

"Lets name her Ivy." I stated finally giving her a name. "She doesn't normally put her two sense in unless I've deprived myself so bad that I'm dying. Which it wouldn't have surprised me if she had made an appearance before I went to see Luke, but she was quiet."

Bonnie made an 'O' shape with her mouth and started to fiddle with her napkin. "And this has never happened before?"

I shook my head. "No. She's usually quite satisfied with the high that the serum gives her."

"Do you want me to look in my Grandmothers Grimoire?" She wondered. "There could be an answer in there."

"You've looked in it before. What's going to change from then and now? I'm a species that not many have heard of, and from what I've seen I'm sure there is a really good reason for that." I pushed my drink away and laid my head down on the table. The cold steel cooling off my head. "Plus, the power that I felt last night, it was something I've never felt before."

"Or," Bonnie pushed. "You probably never have been attracted to someone like that."

I looked up at her. "How did you know it was a guy?"

She shrugged. "Well, you normally don't feed on humans, so maybe because you found one that connects your head with your," She cleared her throat and smiled. "Lady parts. It was a whole other ball game."

I looked back down at the table and groaned. "It wasn't a human." I hissed.

Bonnie sputtered out her drink. "What?"

I looked up at her. "He was a Vampire."

"Stefan?" She wondered.

I shook my head. "No way."

"Then who?" She wondered.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore." I deflected.

She watched me for a long moment before exhaling. "Well,I will still consult the coven." When she didn't get a response from me she touched the top of my head. "Honey, if you didn't want to talk about your littler predicament then why did you call me?"

I finally looked back up at her and sighed. "You know you're my number one go to when I can't figure something out."

She studied my facial expression for only a moment before she shook her head. "You're getting mixed up in this Klaus crap again? Didn't you learn your lesson last time?"

I looked away.

"You can't always be the hero Elena, you're going to get yourself killed one day." She warned. "You know, if death is the worse thing that can happen to you right now."

I kept my eyes glued to the front door and grumbled. "I'm not just going to sit around while people are getting killed. You know, just cause I'm having a bit of a person issue."

Bonnie gripped her cup and looking into the liquid. "That's the thing Elena, people were getting killed before the whole supernatural thing. People are always going to die."

"But, other people can take care of those people. That's why I'm in the department that I'm in. I'm the one who finds the supernatural creeps who feel that they hold a higher place in the food chain just because they feed off of the blood of the living."

"You're still human though, even if it's just to an extent. You don't have any superpowers, you can't run fast, you can't shoot fire from your eyes. You're just Elena Gilbert. Flesh and blood."

I shrugged. "Well when I die, then obviously it was my time."

"Elena," Bonnie whispered. "Look, a couple years ago I would have jumped on this band wagon with you in a heart beat. But, I have kids and a husband to look after."

I smiled. "Doing a spell wont get you killed."

She started to laugh. "Really?"

I found the error in my words and smiled back. "Alright, how is Enzo anyway?"

A blush flooded her face and she looked back down at her cup.

Enzo and Bonnie had been together for four years and yet it seemed like they were still in the honeymoon phase of their relationship. Even though I didn't like him at first, mostly because I knew what he was. But, as the time went on I saw how he made her happy, which in turn made me happy.

"He's busy with work a lot, but he always find time to make it home." She looked at me with a serious look. "Klaus has had him protecting some witnesses."

My eyes dropped down to my hands. "I didn't know that he would make him do it." I whispered. "I'm sorry."

Bonnie shrugged. "I know what is going is serious. If it wasn't it wouldn't have his world in a tizzy." She took a sip of her drink then set it down. "So are you going to give me the scoop?"

"Well, I'm not really supposed to talk about the details outside of the office. But, what I can tell you is that it's not only humans that are getting attacked now. That's why I'm more or less working with Klaus."

"From what Enzo has told me it looks like it's another kind of creature. But, it seems that they are grabbing lackeys from every series of creatures." She looked up as the front door bell chimed as someone walked in. "But, I can tell you that it's something that no one has dealt with before." Bonnie whispered.

"God, I was afraid you were going to say that." I groaned.

"So are you finally going to agree to work as a team."

My heart froze as I heard the smooth male voice interrupt Bonnie and I. I looked up at Bonnie and her face was stating to turn the color of rose it did whenever she saw Enzo. She cleared her throat.

"Well if my day couldn't get any worse." I whispered as I turned around to see the blue eyed vampire from the night before.

I heard Bonnie start cleaning up her side of the table.

"Oh please, don't get up on my account." Damon purred.

When his eyes found mine my heart lodged in my throat. Why the hell was I acting like a school girl with her first crush?

Did he get better looking? Did the light in my apartment just not do him justice?

I slapped that thought down and looked away before I did something I was going to regret. Like jump him right here in the middle of the coffee shop.

"What are you doing here Damon?" I wondered still not looking at him. My attitude making a very needed come back.

"Why do you have to be so rude?" He wondered.

I didn't have to look at him to know that he was giving a fake pout.

"I just wanted to help you are your little witch here with the case." He stated.

"I'm not a witch." Bonnie stated as she glared daggers at him.

"Yeah whatever." He was talking to her but I could feel his eyes burning holes into the back of my skull. "But, that's now what they say about you at the office."

Bonnie coughed and looked up. "You work with,"

"Enzo, yeah." Damon stated. "Nice guy, we've been friends for some time. Though I'm a little upset that I didn't get an invite to the wedding."

"Alright," I grumbled as I turned around to look at him once again. "I'm going to ask you again. What are you doing here and how did you know we were here?"

"Well to answer your first question, I'm here because I was really wanting a nice cup of Joe, and I heard this was the place to go. For your second question, Klaus knows where you are all the time." He leaned down and got into my person bubble. "You see, he has eyes and ears everywhere."

"Seriously?" I hissed. "He has you tailing me?"

"Ooh," He said as he stood back up and gave his half smirk. "I love when you get testy."

I stared at him for a long time. "You haven't even seen me get testy."

"Wanna have a go?" He wondered wagging his eyebrows in a suggestive matter.

Was he being serious? Weather he was or not it left me speechless.

"Guys," Bonnie interrupted. "I hate to cut the sexual tension here with a knife, but you are in the middle of a cafe."

I looked over at her, heat flooding over my face. I rubbed my sweaty palms on my jeans and exhaled. She was right. Even though it would be fun to kick Damon's ass. It wasn't good to do it with so many witnesses.


	6. Chapter One, Part V

___A quick upload for sure, I just started to write and I couldn't stop! Hope you enjoy our favorite couple! Once again thank you for the Favs, Comments, and follows. It means a lot to me!~_

 _ **Chapter One;**_

 _ **I've Never Seen One Like That Before;**_

 _ **Part V**_

Damon had finally sat down, much to my disdain but he seemed to not care. I guess on some platform he was being more mature then I was. It was a job to him, he wanted to come in get it taken care of then probably just disappear into the night.

I glanced over at him from the corner of my eye as he polity declined the advances of one of the waitresses and just ordered a water. I watched the look on his face as he interacted with her, His eyes were cold, no flame lit inside them. Was that something I imagined when he looked at me?

I exhaled and picked up my now cold drink. I took a sip and placed it back down, it wasn't good anymore.

"Oh," He held up his hand before she left. "Can I get the lady another one of what ever she's drinking?" He wondered. His smooth voice covering both the waitress and I.

I looked up quickly as the waitress started to walk away. "You didn't have to do that."

He shrugged. "I may be a monster to you, but I'm still a gentlemen."

Bonnie stifled a giggle causing me to look at her with a angry expression. She just shrugged at me and looked over at Damon.

"So, you're one of Klaus's Lackeys?"

Damon shook his head. "Nope," He popped the 'p' as his eyes stayed glued to me as if he was afraid I was going to attack him.

I chuckled.

"Then why are you here?"

"Because he knows he can trust me with protecting his best interest."

"This case?" I wondered aloud, quickly realizing how stupid it sounded. Since when did he care about the deaths of people. Hell, Damon was an assassin for him.

"Sure Elena, lets go with that." Damon answered.

"Alright, then what do you have to bring to the table about what's going on? What do the Vampires know that we don't." Bonnie question.

"Well, Like you said. It's not us. We have way more class then just leaving our meals in the middle of a alleyway." He looked over at me.

"Considering," I grumbled.

Damon rolled his eyes. "Yes, considering what we are."

"Monsters," I added.

"Vampires," Bonnie stated at the same time.

"Really?" Damon hissed. "If were monsters then what the hell are you?"

My eyes shot up to his, anger flashing through them.

He held up his hands. "You just have to think about what you are saying, You're obviously not human yet you parade around with this sense that you are better then us since you suppress your urges." He glared at me for a long moment before turning his head back to Bonnie.

I crossed my arms across my chest. "Alright, how about we move on."

Damon looked back at me and smiled. "Well alright miss Grumpy." He paused for a moment and raised an eyebrow. "Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning? Because if so," He paused and left his innuendo floating in the air leaving my skin hot.

My inner demon finally looked up. Something about Damon made her want to stretch out and curl herself around him like a cat.

I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks when I looked away. Was he really trying to flirt right now? If so, it wasn't the time.

"Alright children." Bonnie's voice interrupted again. "Were all here for the same reason. To find the real monsters responsible for this."

Damon nodded. "Alright, well like I was trying to say earlier before someone interrupted." He looked pointedly at me. "The first murder wasn't like the rest." He held his hand out to me.

I raised an eyebrow. "What?" I wondered.

"The case please." He asked.

"I don't carry it around with me." I hissed.

He looked at me for a moment, his hand still out reached in front of me, "Now, Now, Elena. Share with the class."

I exhaled and picked up my brief case and opened it. I shuffled through the files till I saw the one that he needed. I took it out and handed it to him. "I could get in a lot of trouble for this." I growled. "What you have better be good."

He took it from me and started to shift through the pictures. "Oh darling, what I have is always good." He looked up at me and placed the picture in front of me. "You just have to be willing to try it out."

He pointed at the older man on the table. "If you look here." He pointed at the chest. "It's just the heart that's gone." He looked at me once again. "And there in still blood in the body."

"Werewolf." I answered before he could question me.

He nodded. "Looks like you do your homework on other creatures. Good to know."

"Wait, those are real?" Bonnie wondered looking at us both.

Damon looked at her. "Seriously? You find out that Vampires are real and you didn't stop to think that a lot of the other nightmares that you depict in your movies weren't real?"

Before Bonnie could answer I looked at Damon and cleared my throat. "I thought they weren't supposed to come into the Kings territory."

"Actually." Damon held up his hand. "They are supposed Allies of Klaus since he's a hybrid."

"Hybrid?" My turn to ask a question.

"He's a mix between a Werewolf and a Vampire. The only difference is that he isn't forced to turn every full moon."

"So if they are Allies then why are they killing on your territory?" I hissed. "Causing problems and all that."

Damon exhaled. "Well the two that caused this, or at least that we know of are taken care of."

"Taken care of?" Bonnie interjected.

Damon turned to her and smiled. "Yes, taken care of, like sending him down the river, or sleeping with the fishes. I mean he's dead." He said bluntly. "We have our own rules among our own. You break the rules we take care of you how we see fit."

Bonnie's face paled as she turned to me. "I'm going to go to the bathroom." She whispered.

I nodded and leaned my head on my hand.

Once Damon was sure that she was out of hearing distance he turned his attention fully on me. "We need to talk." He paused and looked around. "Somewhere a little more private."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "What's wrong with here?"

Damon shook his head. "What I'm going to tell you is something that people shouldn't have to hear." He exhaled a stressed breath.

"Is that why you were being rude to Bonnie?" I wondered.

He shrugged. "Look, I have my orders. Bonnie may be of use to us later but right now, her JuJu is of no use to us."

Bonnie walked up behind Damon and cleared her throat. "Hey, I'm sorry to have to cut our meeting short Elena, but I just got a call from the babysitter and it seems one of the kids has a fever." She gave me a quick hug and smiled. "Call me when you find something out alright."

I nodded and watched as she left. "Alright." I stated. "Let me pay for my drinks and we can get out of here."

Damon shook his head and grabbed my hand to start leading me towards the door. "Don't worry about it, I've already taken care of it."

His sudden touch sent a small shock wave through my body and for some reason it made me smile, which in counter made me frown. Why was he the only one who affected me like this?

I watched him as he opened the door and pulled me through. "You didn't have to do that." I whispered. I was used to taking care of myself. Shit, even when I went out on dates I offered to pay for my own food. I hated people trying to take care of me.

His expression staid neutral. "It wasn't that big of an issue. It's what a gentlemen does."

When I finally caught up in stride with him I pulled my hand from his grasp. "Why are you suddenly taking such an interest in this?" I wondered.

"Well," He stopped and turned around to look at me. "You see, we are going to be a lot closer in this case then you think."

"Look, I know you and Klaus mean well and all but, I already have a partner. I don't need someone else breathing down my neck."

"Awe, yes." He said with a chuckle. "Good ole Stefan."

I stared at him. "What about him?"

"I've already taken care of him also."

My veins filled with ice as I looked up at Damon.

He looked back at me, whatever he saw on my face made him smile. "Oh Jesus Elena, it's like you think I'm a bad guy or something."

"You are," My voice was still tipped with ice.

He held up his hands. "Look, I didn't do anything to him. I just had him temporarily re-assigned."

"You can't do that." I growled. I didn't want to have to deal with Damon any more then I really had to.

He smirked and pointed at himself. "Um, did you forget. I'm a Vampire. Plus it wasn't me who had him moved."

"Klaus," I stated defeated. I was starting to get sick of how many strings Klaus really controlled. "Alright, where did you have him moved to?"

"Well, there is this cute little blond that just got hired on. We figured it would be nice if she had someone to show her around. Then we thought, who would be better then good boy Stefan."

I shook my head and started to walk forward again. "You're kind is something else."

Damon walked a couple steps behind me. "So is yours."

I ignored that jab. He didn't know much about me, but the best way to get on my bad side was to talk about my creature. "Oh well, everything is working out better for me anyway. I hated having a partner. I do my job better alone."

Damon placed his hand on my shoulder and turned me around. "Are you sure about that?" He wondered with a chuckle. "With what I have witnessed, you definitely work better with some help." He stated wagging his eyebrows."

"Seriously?" I hissed.

He kept the smile on his face. "Besides, you're not going to be alone."

I studied his expression when it hit me. "You're Stefan's replacement."

"Bingo."

"Jesus, are you just trying to irritate me." I growled.

"Depends, is something fun going to come out of it."

My hand itched the throw a punch at him, but knowing my luck he'd block.

"Why the hell do you guys care so much now?" I almost whined.

"Because he wasn't sure of what you were then." Damon answered.

"What do you mean?"

"Klaus knows what you are, and if what he thinks is true then we would much rather have you in our corner then have you against us." He answered honestly. "I know you think we are against you, but honestly we might be your best option of survival."

"If he's known, then why didn't he ever tell me anything?"

Damon moved his hands down my arms. Not touching me, but more to prove a point. The hair on my arms stood on end at the energy that he was letting free. "That's why he sent me out last night. He wanted me to check it out for myself. When you walked in I was annoyed. I thought he had sent me to watch over a human, and honestly that is extremely below my pay grade." He paused for a moment and ran his hands back up my arms and touching my face with just the tip of his fingers. "Then I witnessed your power first hand and it even had me wanting to come back and take you right there in your living room, anger be damned."

My body tightened and Ivy purred. God, what the hell was I getting myself into?

"Look Elena, you have enemies that you didn't even know existed and now that you are you they are going to be coming out of the woodwork like vermin."

I leaned into his touch and inhaled. His scent was intoxicating and it was starting to get hard to concentrate. I could feel my cells as if they were on fire and his touch was doing nothing to put them out.

Damon stopped touching me for a moment and looked into my eyes.

"What do the last two victims have in common?" Damon wondered.

"What do you mean?" I answered.

It was so hard to concentrate, it was like I was in the ocean and I was drowning. Then there was Damon, holding out his hand to save me.

"The girls, they have something in common."

I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts. "They were both in their early twenties, collage students, they were out to have a good time after they aced their finals."

"Okay, anything else?" Damon pushed.

I thought hard and started to mentally go through the case. But, before I could answer Damon grabbed me and pushed me against the alleyway wall. Holding me there like he was trying to hide me.

"What are you doing?" I hissed trying my hardest not to think of anything that Damon was pushing against me.

"Shh," He hissed as looked quickly around.

The only people I saw were walking by talking about something that had nothing to do with us.

"Don't tell me to shh." I hissed trying to push him off.

He looked at me his expression turning something dangerous.

Oh God, I knew I was in trouble. The fire the lit in my belly the night before was starting to ignite again. Being this close to him was not good, and I was going to lose control. I could already feel it taking over. My fingers that were once trying to push him off were now grasping at him.

"Elena, I'm not going to tell you again. Do not say a word." He growled pushing against me.

I went to open my mouth for a retort, but I closed it knowing I wasn't going to be saying anything smart.

He growled at me before he pressed his lips harshly against mine.

His kiss sent me flying, I wasn't so naive to say that it didn't. In fact it swept me off my feet and I forgot where we were for a moment. His lips molded against mine like we were made for each other. I swept my tongue along his bottom lip begging him for entrance. I needed more now that we were in this situation. When he accepted I knew that I was going to lose myself. I wrapped my arms around his neck, threading my fingers through his hair.

When we pulled back for a second I saw a stream of blue leaving his mouth and entering mine. Giving me this amazing feeling that left me floating. When I looked into his eyes it seemed he had the same feeling I did.


	7. Chapter One, Part VI

~Alright, I know this part is super short but it's the end to chapter one, so I thought I would put it up so you could finish it! Enjoy reading!~

 _ **Chapter One;**_

 _ **I've Never Seen One Like that Before;**_

 _ **Part VI.**_

On one hand I wanted to keep kissing Damon, I didn't want to stop. But, on the other hand I knew what I was doing was against everything I believed in. I moved my hands up his chest and stopped them right under his collarbone.

He pulled away only slightly keeping his forehead pressed against mine. "Wow," He whispered. "If I had known what a high it was going to be to kiss you, I would have stuck around last night." He purred as he ran his hand down my arm.

I had to wait for my breath to catch up with my heart before I looked up at him. His blue eyes boring into mine. "What do you mean?" I wondered.

He smirked and finally stepped back giving me a bit of space. "Sorry about that, I was pretty sure that we were being followed. I couldn't think of any other way to shut you up."

My eyes widened. Seriously was he going to pull that card? How the hell did I let my guard down for him like that?

In another case Ivy curled herself up into a ball like a dog in front of a fire place, clearly happy with what just went down.

"Oh, don't get mad."

I shook my head and looked away trying to hide my disappointment. "It's not that." I stated truthfully. "That's just never happened to me before meeting you."

He watched me for a moment and smiled. "Well I do have that effect on women, it's not just you."

My eyes shot up to his, I wanted to punch him in his smug face. "Really?" I hissed. "Well why don't you go find one of those woman and bother them."

He chuckled. "Well, I don't think that I would really be a bother to them. Plus your distain of me is refreshing, and I know when we finally do get together it will be explosive." He wagged his eyebrows.

"Ugh," I growled as I made my way back into the street.

"Oh come on Elena, I was just kidding." He paused as he walked behind me. "Well, that is if your not up to it. I would understand, not many woman can keep up with me."

Ivy looked up at him as if accepting the challenge.

I pushed her out of my head.

"Alright, I get it. You can't stand me." He reached for my hand. "But, we seriously need to talk about what you are."

I stopped. "You have my attention. Don't make me regret it."

He smirked. "Well, honestly we only have books that speak of a creature like you. It seems like your kind seemed to have fizzled out as the time has gone on."

"Okay, well that doesn't help me out much." I pointed out.

"Elena," He whispered as he stepped in front of me. "I have to ask you something that's been bothering me."

"Okay?"

"What happened between us in the Ally, what was that? It wasn't like the exchange of power we had last night. I mean don't get me wrong. What we did last night was amazing but just now," He licked his lips as the words fell from his mouth.

I couldn't held me smile. "What are you craving me now or something?"

He looked at me like a child who had his eyes on a toy that was out of his reach. "Something like that," He whispered as black veins appeared under his eyes.

The fire in my belly that had just been a ember roared back to life.

I stared at him, the hunger in my own body starting to show. I knew if I didn't get away from this guy I was going to jump him right there in the middle of the sidewalk. I had asked him if he was craving me, but the truth was that since I had a taste of him the night before I craved him like a drug. One that I needed to quit before it got out of control.

"You see," He continued. "We believe the more that you feed the more power you get." He reached out and touched my neck and ran his finger down my vein.

"I don't feed on anyone." I pointed out.

His eyes softened as he looked at me. "You just did sweetheart."

I looked away.

"Look Elena, you can't hide from this anymore. You've had a taste of the power that you can get from me and your going to start craving it more and more until you break and attack someone." He ran his hand back up my neck and stopped on my cheek. "I can feel your body calling to me now," He smirked. "You could say were some what linked."

I started at him for a long time before sighing. "Wouldn't it be the same way with other supernatural creatures. Now that I've tasted the power of a vampire wouldn't I crave all vamps?" I wondered aloud.

Damon looked somewhat hurt but quickly recovered. "Maybe."

I had been around other supernatural creatures before and never had I had a reaction to them like I had with Damon. But, I wasn't going to tell him that. He already had an ego the size of Texas and if I told him about that I am sure that he would just rub it in my face.

"So what are you trying to tell me?"

"That you need to start to learn about yourself." He stepped up in front of me. His body only an inch away from mine. He leaned down and pressed his lips to my ear softly. "And Klaus has volunteered me to," He paused for dramatic effect. "Help you."


	8. Chapter Two, Part I

_~Welcome to Chapter Two everyone! I hope you are enjoying the developments that are going on in the characters. Reviews are love, makes me know that you are enjoying my work! Thank you to those of you who take the time out of your day to actually comment! See you in the next chapter!~_

 _ **Chapter Two;**_

 _ **Don't Look at Me Like That;**_

 _ **Part I**_

I walked into the office the next day with a large coffee and an even bigger headache. It had felt like I had a hammer taken to my head over and over. Like a hangover of the worst kind. Though I hadn't had anything to drink last night. The only thing I could think of was a power overdose, if those even existed.

I took a large sip and stopped by the front desk. "Any messages for me?" I wondered as I placed my cup down on the desk.

The secretary looked up at me and smiled. "You look like you got hit by a train." She whispered holding out a memo pad to me. "No offence."

I shrugged. "I feel worse." I whispered.

She gave me an empathetic smile and turned back to her desk. "Hey Elena," She whispered.

"Yeah?"I asked as I looked through the pad.

"I heard you were getting a new partner, did something happen between you and Stefan? I always thought that you two made a good match." Her green eyes shot over to mine. "I mean, not to over step my bounds."

I raised an eyebrow. "I haven't heard anything about it." I lied. "And, why do you always talk to me like I'm royalty?" I wondered.

She shrugged. "Just how I was raised."

Made sense. "Alright, well I'll see you later then."

I picked up my coffee and waived at her as I walked through the doors into the hustle and bustle of the office. From what I could see everything seemed normal, everyone was talking among themselves, maybe Klaus and Damon thought about there plan and decided to leave me out of it. Or, maybe Damon just didn't show up and I got to do things on my own with out his interference. Awe, yes that would be nice. But, I knew it wouldn't happen.

I got to my office and pushed the door open. When I flipped on the like I got a startle when I saw Stefan sitting in one of the chairs.

"Shit Stefan, you scared the crap out of me." I hissed as I closed the door behind me. "Turn on a light next time."

Stefan turned around and looked at me with a small smile on his face. "Well good morning to you too, did you enjoy your day off?"

Day off? Was that what that was?

"Oh yeah, went to a spa, took a mud bath, got a facial, manicure and pedicure. You know the full package." I lied as I rolled my eyes.

"Well, on the upper hand you do look refreshed."st

I walked around my desk and picked up one of the folders. "I don't feel it." I stated honestly. I took a seat and tossed the file on top of the rest. I needed my coffee before I even touched this mess. I looked up at the brunette in front of me and cocked my head to the side. Something was bothering him, did he know what was going on?

"Any breaks?" I wondered as I took a long sip of my drink.

Stefan shrugged. "Wouldn't know. I was taken off the case yesterday."

My eyes widened. That happened before I even knew about it. "What?" I sputtered. I didn't think they would jump into action this fast, it seemed like they had been planning it. "How could they do that, you have been on it since day one." I hissed.

Stefan leaned forward on his elbow and nodded. "That's the same thing I said, but they all replied with the same answer. 'Don't worry about it, someone who has more experience in this field will be accompanying Detective Elena.'"

I scoffed and leaned back once again. "Qualified, is that what they said." I couldn't conceal the chuckle. "What a joke."

Stefan raised his eyebrow. "Is there something that I'm not aware of?"

I opened my mouth to answer, but if on cue the door swung open to reveal the said replacement.

"Jesus." I hissed. Did he have to look good even in suit?

Stefan turned around and rolled his eyes. "Seriously?" Stefan groaned. "What the hell are you doing here."

It was my turn to give a questioning look. "You two know each other?"

Damon walked forward and placed his hand on Stefan's shoulder. "Oh yeah, we go way back. Even share the same parents."

"Brothers, you guys are freaking brothers. How come I didn't catch that." I hissed to myself and started to rub my temples.

"Again Damon I ask, what are you doing here?" Stefan wondered.

"Well brother, I'm here to replace you."

I slumped back in my chair. Of course he would say it like that.

"This isn't your field though." Stefan fought. "You're supposed to be on the field, not behind the scenes that's not your MO."

"Well, you see Klaus thought that you weren't doing a great job, so he sent in his best man." He widened his arms. "But, aren't you going to give your brother a hug?"

Stefan stood up and looked at me. "Did you know about this?" He hissed.

I looked away.

"She found out yesterday," Damon interrupted. "We went on a date, got all hot and bothered too."

I glared at him. "Really?"

"Wait, you two have been dating?" Stefan growled.

"Yeah, it wasn't like that at all." I waived that thought away. "Damon was stalking me at the cafe when I met up with one of my friends."

Wait why was I trying to cover my butt?

Damon chuckled.

Stefan looked at me. "Elena be careful with him." He pointed at him. "He doesn't think like a normal person. If he's here now it's because there is something in it for him."

He wasn't wrong.

Damon scoffed. "You wound me brother." He whispered as he placed his hand over his heart.

Stefan rolled his eyes. "Well, I'm gonna get out of your way. I don't want to halt any investigating that could be happening right now." He looked over at Damon. "I'm gonna be watching you."

Damon smirked. "To get some ideas?"

Stefan didn't even grace that with a comeback. He just walked out the door and shut it behind him.

"My homecomings always end so well." Damon stated as he looked at me.

"Did you really have to act like that?" I hissed. "He's your brother."

He shrugged. "Yeah, but were so different."

I sighed and looked at my coffee that was sitting on the desk, just a couple minutes ago it made me so happy and now it was just sitting there getting cold. Oh look, and now my head ache was back.

Damon took a step forward and ran his hand over my name plaque. "Plus, I'm not here to make friends, I want to get this over with so I can go back to my old life. It was less," He paused for a moment. "Complicated."

"Well, it's good that you're in a hurry to leave." I stated with a smile. "Can't stand to be around me," I said with a laugh.

Damon looked up at me, his blue eyes boring into mine. "Oh Elena, are you gonna be sad to see me leave?" He asked with his signature smirk.

My eyes widened. Is that what it sounded like? "You're right, lets get this solved. And fast." I stated. "I also miss my peaceful life."

Damon laughed. "You had a peaceful life before this, you're a homicide detective in a town that is just overflowing with supernatural."

I leaned back in my chair and exhaled. He was right, whether I wanted to admit it or not. Before all this nonsense I didn't have a normal life. I staid up for days trying to catch bad guys, and when I did get some sleep I would dream about catching the bad guys. I didn't have a social life, and any friends that I once had dropped me once I got this job and couldn't come out with them any more. Maybe, after this I needed to get a life. A good one.

"Elena," Damon snapped his fingers in front of my face. "You're spacing out on me."

I looked up at him and nodded my head. "Yeah, sorry. What were you saying?"

Damon shook his head and leaned on the desk in front of me and handed me an opened book. "I wasn't saying anything. I was trying to show you this." He pointed at picture.

I looked at it closely and shook my head. "Why are you showing me this?" I wondrous.

Damon tapped the page. "Well if you would actually look at it and read the description."

I took the book from his hands and looked at the picture more closely. The woman in the picture looked deranged, skinny and torn. Hey eyes were black and sunken into her face as if she had been starving. Though from what I could see it didn't look as if there was anything left that was human. I looked farther down the page to see another picture of a woman that was much more alive, and as she stood above another human you could see the stream from their mouths, much like what had happened between Damon and I.

As I read under the picture I caught my breath. 'SUCCUBUS' was written in bold lettering. It was the first time I had a name to what I was.

"You have got to be kidding me." I growled as I looked up at Damon. "I do not have sex with sleeping men. The men that I have sex with are wide awake and willing."

Damon smiled. "But, when you are doing anything sexual with a guy do you always tend to take their energy?"

I blew out a long breath. "Honestly?"

He nodded.

"No, that with you was the first," I looked away. "And second time that it's happened. I don't even know how it happened."

Damon tried hard to hide his shock. "So you don't normally feed like that?"

I shook my head. "No, I usually have a different way to heal myself."

"That's what you call it? Healing yourself?"

I nodded.

"Elena, you have to feed to survive. We all do." Damon whispered. "So you have never shared energy either?"

I shook my head once again. "Not even a little bit."

"Wait." Hes eyes widened. "Was I your first kiss?" He asked in playful mockery.

I wadded up a paper ball and threw it at him. "I just told you that guys I have sex with are willing, so no you are not my first kiss"

He smiled and leaned down towards me. "You're just a mystery to me. Normally the supernatural have to feed at least once a week, sometimes more depending on how much energy you are using." He placed his hands on the arms of my chair and turned me so that I was sitting between his legs.

I looked up at him and gave him my best blank face even though my heart was beating like crazy.

I licked my lips. "What happens if I don't feed?" I wondered.

Damon leaned down so that his his nose was just above my jugular. "I don't know," He whispered. His breath caressing my skin sending those sweet chills up my spine. "Your kind is still new to me, that's why I'm here."

I tried my hardest to stop my mind from running out of control. Everything in my body was screaming for me to reach out and touch him, have him put out the fire that he started in me. Have him take a bite of me so maybe I could return the favor.

Well shit, that didn't work.

I looked up at Damon who was looking at me with a smirk on his face. "What are you thinking about?" He wondered as he touched his forehead to mine and placed his hand on my knee.

How was I going to get out of this? This would have been the perfect time for someone to knock on my door to tell me that there was something going on.

I glanced over at the door then back at the devil who was right in front of me.

Ivy reached out inside of me, telling me what she wanted.

I shook my head. "Nothing I should be thinking." I whispered in an extremely shaky voice and kicked back so I rolled slightly away from him. The book falling from my lap.


	9. Chapter Two, Part II

Chapter Two

Don't Look at Me Like That;

Part II

I turned my chair away from him and grabbed a pen from my desk. As I rolled it around in my fingers I started to clear my head.

Damon took the hint and leaned against the desk. "So if you have never fed on a human before how did you survive?" He wondered.

I leaned back and sighed. How was I supposed to say that I had a secret house up in the mountains where I kept a man who could cure me every time I was dying?

"Nothing really," I whispered still not looking up at him. "Maybe I just got triggered."

Damon looked at me skeptically. "Now Elena, I know that I am completely irresistible, but even I know that I can't flip someone's switch by walking into the room."

I rolled my eyes and stiffed a laugh. You had to see the irony in that.

"Maybe you did." I stated. "I'd never actually come in contact with a vampire. Much less, sexual contact with one. That is until I touched you."

He turned back to me and smiled. "Well then Miss. Gilbert, why don't we do a bit of experimenting?" He turned me once again to face him. He reached out and ran his fingers down my face. "Do you feel anything?"

Other then a little nervous once again I shook my head.

He knelt down and opened my legs so he could lean in between them.

My heart started to speed up as he looked up at me. Was it starting to get hot in here or was it just me?

"Anything?" He wondered.

I hardened my resolve and shook my head. Trying to shake of the blush that was starting to make its way up my neck and across my cheeks.

He started to run his hands up my thighs, over my hips and started to go under my shirt. Every where he touched lit on fire, every move he made caused me to melt in the palm of his hand. Then it happened. Ivy looked up and started to lick her lips.

"What about now?" His voice was husky.

I nodded.

As if all the heat that I was feeling from his touch reflected off of me and back into him he looked up into my eyes. His look darkening, the veins forming. The more I saw this of him the more I wanted to see it, to make him crave me, to make him want nothing from anyone else.

As if everything around us started to disappear, I reached out and touched him. Tentatively at fist, just with the tip of my fingers. Running them over his cheeks then down to his chin. The slight stubble brushing against my fingers as I went. I wanted to see what he would do, how he would react. But, when he didn't move away I cupped his face and leaned in.

Before I could even think about what I was doing, he pressed his lips against me. As if the walls that I had built up around myself to keep me safe were made of glass. Damon came through and broke them down one by one.

I leaned into his body as he was still knelt in between my legs.

The kiss started out slow and sensual like we had done it a thousand times. One of his hands continued to caress the skin under my shirt. Spreading the fire all over. The other went into my hair, pulling it slightly until I made a soft noise in the back of my throat. I could feel that smirk of his even as he was pressed against me.

I growled and bit softly into his bottom lip causing him to groan.

My hands snaked up his back under his cotton t-shirt and raked my fingernails against his soft skin, enjoying the play of hard muscles. I groaned as he pushed me back into my chair. My shirt started to lift by then leaving my naked skin venerable to his touch. If things kept going at the pace that they were I was going to have him on my desk, and that thought scared the crap out of me.

I held up my hands once again to his chest and stopped him. But this time I staid in his space. "What has gotten into us?" I whispered.

Damon stared at me for only a moment before he stood up. "I'm sorry," He whispered as he ran his fingers though his already messed up hair. "I guess we are both unaware of the effect we have on each other."

I looked up at him and stood up grabbing his hand as I did so. "Damon, it's not that I didn't enjoy it. I just think that if we are going to experiment on what sets Ivy off and what doesn't then we need to do it in a little bit more of a private place. Here anyone can walk in and witness our little sessions." I reached up to touch his face once more. "Things like this can be extremely overwhelming, and if were not careful we can be lost."

Damon looked at me, his eyes still dark with lust. "Sounds like a plan to me."

His face went back to being stone when he looked over at the door. He moved at lightning speeds so that he was on the opposite side of the desk when the door opened revealing a rugged man, who just looked plain tired.

I straightened my shirt and looked at my boss. "Hey there Alaric, to what do I owe this visit?" I wondered as I cleared my throat trying to keep my voice even.

Damon smirked at me. He seemed genuinely happy that he had that effect on me.

Alaric looked over at Damon. "Well I was coming to tell you about the changes there are going to be around here. But, it seems that you have already met your new partner."

I looked at Damon and ran my hand through my hair to fix it. "Oh yeah,"

"We've been acquainted." Damon interrupted.

Alaric raised his eye brows and shook his head. "Alright then, now that, that's out of the way I need you guys to go to a crime scene."

I stood up immediately pushing all the my other problems in the back of my mind. "There was another murder?" I questioned as I grabbed my jacket off the back of my chair, and started to make my way towards the door. "Where at?" I wondered as I stood in front of him.

Alaric nodded. "Off 400 s and Adams." He answered.

"Alright," I answered as I walked out of the door leaving Damon behind.

Damon sighed and shook his head. "Seems like I'm lucky to be with the girl that always seems to be on the move." He exhaled and started to make his way after me. "I'll see you later Ric."

Alaric placed his hand on Damon's arm and pulled him aside, eyeing him up and down. "You stay away from her Damon." He growled. "She's not your normal girl."

"What ever do you mean?" Damon whispered as if he was hurt, holding his hand over his heart. "You and Stefan seem so threatened by my presence.

Ric rolled his eyes. "I know when ever you are around it's because something bad is going to happen, and I don't want that something bad to have anything to do with Elena. She's come to far to be brought down by you." He growled poking Damon in the chest.

Anger flashed over Damon's features. "Just because my job has me killing people doesn't mean that I want to be doing it. I'm not a terrible person Alaric, and maybe Elena is the girl that will be able to find that out about me." He smirked and crossed his arms. "Plus, I'm going to be with her a lot since I'm her partner. If she falls for my charms and wants me to scratch an itch for her. Then what kind of gentlemen would I be to say no."

"A good one." Alaric stated. "Plus if I had my way you wouldn't be her partner. Stefan would still be in that place."

"Well good thing that there is someone higher up then you, who wants me to stick to her like glue." He stated as he walked past him. "Later,"

-Trigger-Trigger-Trigger-Trigger-

I waited by the car getting a little antsy, if he was going to take forever I was just going to leave him behind.

"Thinking about leaving me behind?" Damon whispered from behind me.

I rolled my eyes. Maybe he should just get out of my head.

Yay there was the personality that I missed.

"Keep doing that your eyes are going to roll out of your head." Damon commented as he got into the drivers side.

"Well stop making snide comments and I'll stop."

"Well I guess you're just going to lose your eyes then." He said with a smile. "Shame though, I would miss them."

I wanted to come back with a remark but then kept my mouth shut. I didn't want to make this car ride any more awkward then it had to be.


	10. Chapter Two, Part III

**Sorry for the long wait, but I'm back everyone!**

Chapter Two

Part III

I leaned my head back against the head rest and inhaled. This drive felt like it was taking way longer then it should have. It didn't help the fact that I kept unconsciously looking over at Damon. Just out of the corner of my eye, but looking at him none the less. The most infuriating part of it was that he knew I was doing it. Every time I would look at him he would have that stupid lop sided grin on his face.

He turned his head to look at me, only for a second then back at the road. "Do they know if anything is missing from the body?" He wondered aloud.

I looked out the window and leaned against my hand. "They are still trying to locate the head."

"Was the victim male or female?" He wondered.

"Male." Short but sweet answer.

A troubled looked crossed over Damon's features as he stared at the road.

"What?"

"It's troublesome." He stated. "That this person doesn't seem to have a pattern."

"Did you have an idea about what was happening?" I wondered as I pulled my phone out of my pocket.

He shrugged. "Well, as Klaus and I poured over the details of the last two murders it would seem that they had more in common then not."

"Three," I stated as I typed in my password.

"Yes, three." Damon answered, then went quiet. "Wait, three what?"

"Murders, well now there is four." I tucked my hair behind my ear and sighed.

Damon's breathing stopped. "Right,"

I looked over at him and gave him my famous 'what the hell are you talking about' look.

"The first was a male," He started. "the second and third were female?"

I nodded. "Ding ding ding, someone did his homework/"

"This one is also a male," He whispered.

"Yup," I answered popping the 'p'. "But, we already went over that, so now you're just repeating."

Damon shook his head. "There is a sort of pattern then, but it's still different then what Klaus and I were thinking."

"Now are you going to stop beating around the bush and tell me what's going on?"

Damon sighed. "We thought that the person who was behind this whole thing was looking for you."

My eyes went wide and I shook my head.

"What?"

"I never thought that I would have to say this out loud but, the world doesn't revolve around me Damon." I hissed as I leaned against the window. "Besides, I've been in this town all of my life, why would all of this just be happening now."

Damon shook his head. "Maybe they know something that we don't."

"Well that wouldn't be to much of a stretch since we know absolutely nothing." I paused for a moment. "About me or the case." I added as a last minute observation.

"One thing we know for sure is that you are powerful." Damon stated.

"But, the down side is I don't know how to control it." I grumbled. I went quiet for a moment and looked out the window. As we turned the last corner I saw the back end of what seemed like every patrol car in Mystic Falls. "But, now is not the time to be talking about me."

Damon pulled over on the shoulder and flipped off the car. "We'll figure it out." He stated as he opened the door. "Cause, I head that we are the best at our jobs." He gave me a lazy half smile and stepped out of the car.

I stared at him for a moment as he shut the door. Why, oh why did he have to be the only guy that could actually get a rise out of me. I shook my head and climbed out of the car and made my way to the yell of caution tape.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out my badge. "My name us Detective Gilbert and this is my partner Detective Salvatore." I stated as I flashed the shiny piece of metal. know her, but you I've never seen. I'm going to need to see a badge."

I wanted to laugh. She wasn't swooning like I had seen so many girls do around Damon, and I was sure that it was irritating Damon. Oh, maybe today was going to be a good day after all.

He looked over at me for a second then back at the girl. He placed his hands on his shoulders and locked gazes with her. "You already saw my badge, it checked out. You don't have to ask again." He paused for a moment. "Ever."

I had to stifle a laugh as the girl just nodded her head and lifted the tape.

Damon didn't look back at me as he made his way under.

I smiled at the girl and nodded as I followed.

"What the hell was that?" I wondered as we made our way through the thick foliage.

"I don't have a badge." Damon stated without emotion. "I'm not a real detective or did you forget that little detail."

I had to stop my mouth from falling open. He was right, how could I have forgotten that.

"Well, I figured since you were brought on the case they would have issued you a temporary one."

Damon stopped and lifted up a branch for me. "Naw, it was much easier just to compel her."

"Well, wouldn't it have been a lot easier if you just," My words dropped out of my mouth when I stepped into the small clearing.

"Well, we can mark vampire off the list." Damon stated as he stepped up behind me.

"Yes we can." I whispered as I scanned the scene.

What we were both looking at was something that was done by someone who was deranged and wanted to put on a show. The body was strung up through out the trees like Christmas lights. Blood was everywhere, entrails were on the ground scattered and no doubt eaten by the rodents, and insects that crawled all around us.

I inhaled and looked over at Damon who was still stone faced.

I watched at the investigators made their way in and out. They were all in full PPE so they wouldn't disturb any of the evidence, and my God there was a lot of it.

"Who do you think did it?" I whispered as I cringed on the inside. "Or What," I added as an after thought.

Damon looked around then up. "Who ever it was, I would definitely say was looking for you."

"What are you talking about," I wondered as I followed his eye line. Good thing I really didn't have a breakfast because if I had, I'm sure that it wouldn't have staid down.

There was a heart nailed to the large oak in front of us. Under it was a a note scrawled out in no doubt blood. 'For the one who kills though touch.'

The message sent chills through my body ending in my fingertips, leaving me cold all over.

"I want pictures taken from top to bottom." I yelled at everyone around me. "Then test the body, find out who it is." I turned on my heel and started to walk back to where the SUV was parked. "And for Gods sake has anyone found the head."

There were murmurers around me then someone finally piped up. "No Ma'am."

I turned and looked at the man who answered. The moment he looked at me he started to back up.

Damon placed his hand on my forearm, and almost immediately the fire in me was put out. He stepped up beside me and leaned down so his mouth was a hairs breath away from my ear. "You need to calm down."

The fire in me smoldered. "Calm down, you want me to calm down when people are dying because of me?" I hissed.

Damon grabbed my hand and started to pull me away. "No body else is going to be dying if we have out way."

I pulled my hand out of his grasp and started to walk faster. "You can't promise that Damon," I paused and looked around to make sure that no one was around. "What do they mean by kill with touch? I've never killed anyone." I whispered looking at Damon. I knew I looked helpless, I felt helpless.

Damon looked at me with empathy. "Well, I am sure that if you fed off a human and weren't careful I'm sure you can drain them of their life force."

My eyes widened. "I feed during," I paused for a moment.

"Sex." Damon answered.

I kept my eyes on the ground. "Which means that I can't ever find someone that I like." I hissed.

Damon went ridged. "Well, then that means that you are just going to have to deal with feeding off the supernaturals."

I looked up. "Why the hell is this happening?"

Damon shook his head.

"If I had fed off of someone before I knew what I was, would I have killed them." I wondered.

Damon once again shrugged. "There's no telling." He touched my arm once again. "We're going to figure this out." He stated. "We have about four days give or take before the next attack right?"

I looked at him. "If he sticks to what he's been doing. But if he does this again, it's not going to be one body we find. It's going to be two."

"What makes you think that the murderer is male?" Damon wondered as he opened up the door to the SUV.

"What makes you think that it's not." I countered.

Damon smiled. "There she is." He whispered as I climbed into the car. "And, now were gonna go talk to Klaus." He stated. "He's been around a lot longer then any of us. Which makes me think that he knows a lot more then he is letting on."

"Oh, great." I groaned. Now I was going to be in cahoots with his majesty. Something I had been trying to steer clear from up until now. "That sounds like a grand 'ole party."

Damon gave me his signature smirk. "Awe, he's not that bad." He paused for a moment then shrugged. "If he likes you."

My eyes widened. Oh yeah that made me feel great. The cop that has been gunning for his head is now going to go and try to get him to help. Yup, I could already see all of this going south.


	11. Chapter Two, Part IV

**What? Two uploads in a span of three days? Who would have thought! Alright, I'm back in my writing mood so hopefully before it ends I can churn out a couple more chapters. Anyway! Reviews are love and I flourish on it! Have fun reading!**

 _ **Don't Look at Me Like That**_

 _ **Chapter Two**_

 _ **PART IV**_

The ride to where we were going seemed like it was taking forever, and to be honest when we left city limits my mind started to go into overdrive. Why was I trusting him now? What was I thinking. He could easily just bring me out here to kill me. What did I know, maybe he was the one that was doing the killings.

I looked over at him, his eyes on the road. As I looked closer I could see that he was lost in thought, something was bothering him. I wanted to ask him what was going on, what was on his mind. But I didn't want to pry. We weren't that far in our friendship, and honestly I wasn't to sure if I wanted it to be that far. If what was on his mind didn't go along with the case, then I didn't want to be involved. Not even if what was on his mind was me.

Okay, now I was thinking way to into it. I sighed to myself and leaned against my arm on the window and closed my eyes. I was so tired now that I thought about it. I felt drained.

I closed my eyes and exhaled, maybe I had time for a little bit of a cat nap.

 _Eleven Years Earlier..._

I remembered the first time I awoke after my dad had injected me with his so called cure. My mother was sitting next to me and squeezing my hand. She looked so tired as if she had been trying to stay awake. I glanced around the room and saw that I was no longer at home. They must have taken me to the hospital while I was asleep. Then my eyes landed on my father. He was passed out in the chair next to the door with my little brother curled up in his lap.

"Mom?" I tried to whispered my nothing came out. My voice seemed to have disappeared.

My mom stirred for a moment but then went back to leaning against my hand.

"Mommy?" I tried again and to my surprise it came out louder and stronger.

I remember it being the longest three seconds of my life as I waited for my mother to look up at me. But, when she finally did it was like a floodgate opened.

"Oh my God." She whispered in between what I was guessing was happy laughter, she was starting to become hysterical. "I can't believe it," She turned and touched my Father's arm. "Greyson," She whispered. "She's awake!"

My Father was at my side in a second with his hand in mine. "How are you feeling?" He wondered.

I gave him a weak smile and leaned my head to the side. "Not bad," I whispered. "I'm a bit thirsty." I stated with a half baked smile.

"Elena," He whispered as he leaned down and kissed my forehead. When he stood back up there was a darkness covering his features. "And the pain?" He wondered.

I stopped breathing for a second, assessing the situation at hand. But, when I felt nothing I looked at my mother. "The pain is gone, I don't feel anything."

My mother grabbed onto my fathers arm and started to cry. "You did it, you actually did it!"

I scanned both of their faces and started to try to sit up. "What are you guys talking about?"

My mother squeezed my hand. "Elena, honey." She started. "The good Doctors has done many tests and they have all come to the same conclusions. Your no longer ill." She smiled as she looked back at my father. "You don't have cancer anymore."

I looked up at the ceiling. My battle was finally over and I was still alive. That was good news.

Today..

"Elena," A warm voice echoed through my head.

It took me a moment but I finally started to open my eyes to be greeted by Damon's impossibly blue eyes staring back at me.

"Hey, there she is." He whispered with a smile.

I sat up and looked around at my surroundings. It was an old plantation house, one that didn't look like supernatural royalty would be living in. Though I couldn't say that it wasn't breathtaking. The old house was surrounded by so many trees, as far as the eye could see. We had to be a couple miles in. The front porch wrapped around the house and was adorned with older looking furniture.

"Is this.." I couldn't get the words out of my mouth fast enough.

"Casa De Mikaelson?" Damon finished for me. "It is this week."

Damon watched me closely as I stepped out of the car and shut the door.

"What do you mean by that?" I wondered.

Damon turned on his heel and started to head for the house. "It means that even though he is a Royal doesn't mean that he doesn't have people out there who wants to kill him. So he usually stays on the move never telling anyone when he plans on leaving."

I followed after Damon and nodded. I didn't know about much about the mysterious Klaus that of the last few years had covered my life in so much blood and darkness it would make your head spin. All I really knew was he was an entrepreneur that owned a couple nightlife places in the city. The one that was most frequented was his exotic dance club. Probably something about being able to open a vein anywhere with the donors permission. Then again I was really just making assumptions about a man that I hadn't until now had the pleasure to actually meet face to face.

In the midst of my thought I hadn't realized that I had stopped walking.

Damon wrapped his hand around mine and started to tug. "It's alright, we don't bite." He paused for a moment and smirked. "Well not hard at least." He winked and started to pull me towards to door. "Don't worry Elena, you will be fine."

I stared at the back of his head when we reached the door. Why couldn't I shake the feeling that Damon was taking me home to meet his family. Well, on a strange note, he kinda was.

"Not everyone hates you like you suspect." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a set of keys. "In fact there are a lot of people who find you quite enchanting."

I raised an eyebrow. "Yeah," I mumbled. "That makes me feel so much better."

Damon chuckled and unlocked the door, opening it and pulling us both through the threshold, quickly closing the door behind us. He lead us into a large sitting room. "Go a head have a seat. I'm sure Klaus will grace us with his presence soon enough. But, as we wait why don't we have a drink?"

I shook my head and looked at the large bay window. "I'm technically supposed to be working right now so I think I'll just stick with water."

Damon nodded and reached under the table to grab a bottle of water. He then poured himself a tumbler of a amber colored liquid.

If I was going to take a wild guess I would say that it was bourbon.

He walked over to me and handed me the bottle in which I happily accepted.

"Thank you,"

He nodded and took a swig of his drink. He finally exhaled and sat down next to me, draping his arm over the back of the couch behind me.

He seemed a bit more twitchy then normal. Was he nervous?

"Awe, Damon I didn't expect you to return home so soon." A British accent observed from behind us. "And I see you brought the lovely Elena along for the ride." There was silence then he was rounding the couch and in front of us.

"Guess what they say about silence is true." I mumbled as I looked up at the Royal.

He was nothing like how I was expecting him to look. From the way that people were talking about him I was sure he had to be older then what he seemed to be. Plus, I had also added on the fact that he would have been overweight, hairy and covered in a terrible odor. You know, the way that they pictured kings from back in the day.

But, who stood in front of me looked like he couldn't be over the age of twenty-five. He had curly dirty blond hair, brown eyes, and a average build. Definitely not overweight. He was good looking yes, and the accent helped. But, he had nothing on the specimen of a man that was currently sitting next to me. I looked over at Damon who wasn't looking at me for once.

"I've heard so much about you." Klaus stated as he sat across from us. "It's nice to finally put a face to all the insults."

"That's funny." I answered as I turned my attention back to him. "I was thinking he same thing."

"Well," He held up his hands. "I like to stay in the shadows, for obvious reasons." He exhaled and smiled. "You see when I have to come out of the shadows, blood is spilled."

And why was he telling me this?

"Now," He pointed to me. "I can see the accusations written all over your face. I also can tell you whatever you are thinking is wrong." He stood up and walked over to the cart that had the drinks on is. "You see," He lifted up a crystal tumbler. "I am a peaceful man, as long as everyone stays within the lines that I create I have no reason to create havoc. Though I am a Royal, and in turn that makes me have to enforce the law. So if someone in my community steps out of line I have to act as I see fit." He poured the same amber liquid that only moments before Damon and poured into his cup.

I looked at Damon, his glass was now empty the same with his expression.

Klaus continued. "I don't dirty my hands in human blood." He turned back to us. "When they no longer wish to be fed upon we compel them to forget that they were ever in that trade and we all move on with our lives."

I tightened my hand on the water bottle. "What about the one who choose to be turned?" I asked.

Damon stood up and made his way back to the drink cart.

Klaus chuckled. "Who am I to deny the requests of the feeble humans who want to taste power."

I could feel my face become hot. How could he talk like that. Did he have feelings? I glanced over at Damon who had already downed his second drink.

"Anyway," Klaus waived his hand in the air as if to dismiss any other talk about the subject. "We didn't come here to talk about me now did we?"

I twisted my hands in my lap and vit into my bottom lip. What the hell was I thinking that coming into the lions den was a good idea.

"Elena, no one here is going to hurt you. Besides even if someone was even thinking about it I don't think that Damon would let them come within ten feet of you."

I raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"You injured wouldn't be good for any of us. Especially since I am sure that with the right amount of honed skills you would be more powerful then even I." He chuckled and turned to Damon.

Damon cleared his throat. "Look I did my job, I got her here. Now do yours and help her."

I was getting slightly confused now.

Klaus exhaled. "Alright, first we need to get your demon under control." He folded his hands in his lap and leaned forward. "Before you go on a killing spree."


	12. Chapter Two, Part V

_**Don't Look at Me Like That**_

 _ **Chapter Two**_

 _ **PART V**_

I leaned on the arm of the couch and exhaled. "You guys are acting like I'm a ticking time bomb. But, if you remember I have been leaving with this Demon inside of me for years and not once have I had the feeling that I wanted to kill anyone."

Klaus held up his finger. "I understand that, but you also had never actually fed on another living being. In fact I'm not sure how you have survived up until now."

"I still don't have the need to kill someone." I pointed out.

"Now, that is a statement I can get behind. The reason you haven't had the urge is because I have put a wonderful buffet in front of you, or you could say right next to you." He turned his head towards Damon who was now standing completely still beside the fire place. "Though, why you haven't completely fed on him is beyond me."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not a dog in heat. I don't fuck everyone that I find attractive on the street." I hissed. "I don't emit a smell of some sort."

"Oh Elena, always in denial." He said with a smile. "Let me tell you a little more about yourself."

Damon finally started to make his way back over to the couch that I was sitting on and sat down next to me. He leaned over to me and placed his hand on my knee. "Gilbert, you are letting your emotions show." He whispered. "Let Klaus talk, let him tell you a little bit about your kind without you putting your two cents in until the end."

Anger bubbled in my stomach and I turned to look at Damon. But, when I turned his face was way closer then I could have thought. My lips gently brushing against his. The anger starting to dissipate before I could even get a grasp on it.

"Like water to a fire." Damon whispered so low that no one else could hear it.

I turned my attention back to Klaus. "Alright,"

Klaus nodded. "Well to be honest, I have only ran into a few succubi in the thousand plus years that O have been alive." He paused for a moment and took a sip of his drink. "But, both times that I had the pleasure it ended in a massacre." He touching his fingers to his lips and gave a sadistic grin. "Not that it wasn't done in a very artistic style."

I turned to look at Damon who was leaning against the back of the couch now.

When I turned back to Klaus he was taking another sip of his drink. "Death is not an art. Murder is not something to be reveled in."

But, his smile only grew larger.

"Alright," Damon finally piped in. "How do we stop Elena from doing that?"

Klaus shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe keep her appetite satisfied."

A blush crept across my cheeks. Was he being serious.

"Well we already knew that," Damon groaned.

"Yeah, and if we already knew that then why am I here." I growled.

"Because I have the means to figure out how to fix your problem."

"But, you just said," I started before Damon squeezed my leg with his fingers.

I looked at him and it seemed that all the anger that was bubbling over earlier just disappeared. In conclusion it made me want to scream.

Klaus stared at us for a moment and then cleared his throat. "The good news is I think I already know whom your anchor is."

I turned my head slowly and looked at Klaus. "Why are you speaking in riddles." I hissed through clenched teeth.

Damon squeezed my leg again. "An anchor is someone who can calm you down. Someone who can pull you back from the edge and keep you steady."

My features softened.

"He's basically the key to your lock, and I don't doubt that your demon is most pleased with him too." Klaus interrupted. "Shame though, he's a very good soldier."

Damon went stiff beside me. "What exactly does that mean?"

Awe, cute. Damon was just as confused as I was.

Klaus stood up and walked over to a book shelf that had a lot of leather bound books. He touched his chin as he scanned the books, then finally pulled one from the top shelf. He opened it up and started to quickly scan through the pages. When he found what he was looking for he turned around.

"When a Succubus feeds she normally kills the victim. What she feeds on is called a life essence. Though we being what we are we have a stronger life force, also being able to regenerate a lot faster then a human she can feed on our kind a lot longer." Klaus explained. "The one that I encountered had abstained from any kind of feeding finding it immoral. Back then the witch hunts were real, and if one of the villagers suspected you of being different you could count that you would be hung by daylight."

He was looking at me at me now,. "Everything was about that damned book."

I was gonna take a wild guess that he was talking about the bible.

"So when the father felt that you were not right with God you were automatically an outcast, and unfortunately when that happened you didn't just move to a new town and start over. You staid right where you were and people just acted like you didn't exist. Even your family had nothing to do with you." He had now made his way back to the couch that he had been sitting on before.

"How did she find out about herself?" I asked.

"Well sort of like you. She found someone whom her demon spoke to." He looked between Damon and I. "Someone that her demon craved every time he was around her, and just as if he was her other half his inner demon spoke to her as well."

"Was he human?" Damon asked.

Klaus shook his head. "Would you let me tell my story?"

That didn't end well I was sure.

"She didn't know the expense of her power. It started out slowly with secret kisses and just mere touch, then the hunger started to grow into something she needed to extinguish." He wagged his finger. "But, back then your virtue was only to be given to the one that you were to be wed to, whether you loved them or not."

"And that's how we feed." I answered. "Through sex."

"Pretty blunt isn't she?" Klaus said with a laugh.

Damon shrugged.

"Yes, that is how Succubi feed. That's how they get the most connection, the flow of sexual energy is strongest then. Though you have to be extremely careful since when you feed on a being, supernatural or not they can get addicted."

"Is that what happened to the one that was in your story." I wondered.

Klaus looked saddened for a moment before continuing. "She fed upon the guy that she was attracted to in the beginning and things were fine for a couple months before she found out that she would be wed to the count." He paused and looked at the fire. "She fought it with her parents for as long as she could but found herself getting married off for money. But, she continued seeing the boy even after. She had to feed without any scrutiny because sex with a succubi can become, interesting." He stated with a chuckle.

"Sound like you are talking from experience." I stated.

Klaus just grew a smile. "Having sex with a Succubus is one of the greatest highs you can ever have." He stated matter of fact. "So yes, once you try it you want to do it again."

I looked at Damon. Is that how he was going to become? Is that how we were going to become.

"It didn't matter at the beginning," Klaus continued. " She fed, went on with her life. He actually found someone also and got married. Though every once in a while they would meet to feed but that was it. That's as far as it went. Thought they felt strong love for one another they were already tied down and there was nothing that they could do about it.

One night when she was sneaking off to meet up with him, her husband had her followed. When he found out what his wife was doing, he went off the deep end. Her husband took the boy to the forest for a hunting trip. Though when he came back he was alone.

When she found out that her 'special friend' was dead she didn't know what do. She was consumed with grief and found herself abstinent."

"Was her friend really dead." I asked into the story now.

"He was the boy." Damon answered.

"Awe, see now you ruined the surprise." Klaus stated. "But, yes I was the boy that she had a thing for, and since I was already hundreds of years old then I wasn't dead. The guy shot me straight in the head." He scoffed. "But, trying to keep my cover I went down." He sneered. "All I planned to do was go back and get my revenge on him, but when I got to the village it was set ablaze. Children cried on the side with their mothers as the watched it burn.

I walked into the flames and found her in the middle feeding on a young man that was only a couple years younger then both of us. When she looked up at me her eyes were straight glowing red. She was no longer human, and I knew then that there was no way that she was going to go back to the lovely woman that she had once been."

"How did you kill her?" I asked.

"How does one kill the love that they had pined for," Klaus questioned. "I ripped her heart out." He stated as if it didn't effect him at all.

My eyes widened. "Seriously?"

Klaus shrugged. "You have to do what you have to do."

I stood up. I had enough, I was already tired enough, this just made me sick.

Klaus stood up along with me. "Were different Elena, you're no longer human. Stop acting like it."

I shook my head. "I was born human though." I hissed.

"Weren't we all?" Damon whispered.

Klaus raised his hand. "I wasn't." He stated with a laugh, then suddenly his face went serious. "And Succubi are not created, they are born."

I deadpanned to Klaus. "I was born to human parents."

"One yes, the other I don't believe so." Klaus stated.

I started to walk towards the door, I didn't want to hear any more of this. "I wanna go home."

Damon shook his head. "Right now I think it best if we stay here." He reached out for me and sighed. "We're a couple hours away."

"Yes, Elena we have many rooms here at the plantation." Klaus stated. "You are more then welcome to stay here."

I looked at Damon who was nodding in agreement.

"Plus," Klaus said with a smile. "You' look like your feeling a bit under the weather."

"I'm just tired." I answered honestly.

"I'll show you to your room." Damon stated as he took my hand. "You can lay down for a while."

"Dinner will be served at six." Klaus stated as he started to walk away. "That is if you guys make it back down." He said with a laugh, and with that he is gone.

Damon cleared his throat and started to walk up the stairs leaving me alone in the sitting room. "Come on Elena, don't listen to him. Were just going to go upstairs and you are going to lay down."

I glared at him but followed after him.

Damon lead me to a room, opened the door, and walked in flipping on the light as he entered. "Klaus is a bit outspoken. But, he means well." Damon stated as he leaned up against the wall. Watching me as I made my way to the bed.

I turned around to look at him. "I get it. He's been around for a long time, and with his time he just wants to cut through the bullshit." I sighed and sat down.

Damon reached for the door and closed it. "If that's how you see it." He said with a chuckle. "I personally think that he's been like that his whole life." He walked into the room and crossed in front of me over to the chair. He stripped off his leather jacket and threw it over the back.

I twisted my fingers together as I watched him. My mouth starting to grow dry as I watched his muscles move.

Damon chuckled. "See something you like?" He wondered with his back still facing me.


	13. Chapter Two, Part VI

Part Six;

Having Damon in front of me was like sitting at a buffet and not eating anything. I was punishing myself for being something that I couldn't control. Was I afraid that I was going to hurt him? Naw, that wasn't it; I had slept with people before him so it wasn't like me to deny what I felt. I think the thing that I was trully scared of was the morning after. Would I want to bolt from him or would I be addicted to him? If his kissing was a hint towards anything then I know I would more then enjoy it.

Damon lifted his eyebrow and smiled. "What's going on in that pretty head of yours?" He asked, bringing my attention back to him.

It was like I no longer had control of my body as I stood up. My eyes caught his as I started to make my way towards him like a gravitational force. It was slow at first, then I started to take bigger steps. Once I reached him I splayed my fingers over his shoulders.

Oh, wow. This would be the first time that I gave myself permission to actually touch him.

He opened his mouth to speak but I just shook my head. With that his closed his mouth.

I continued my explorations as I moved my hands down his upper arm and stopped at his forearn before slowly moving my hands back up, but instead of going back to his shoulders I slowly moved my fingers over the cloth that covered his collarbone.

"Elena," Damon whispered in a strangled tone. "If you keep this up I going to throw you onto the bed." He hissed between clenched teeth.

I pulled my hands back and looked up at him. "Sorry," I whispered. "I guess it's getting to me more then I would like to admit." I looked down at my feet and cleared my throat. "You know what," I started. "I think I am actually going to go and take a shower." I took a step back and turned on my heal. "An, extremely cold one." I whispered to myself."

Damon chuckled. "Well if you need any company," He stated behind me.

I couldn't see him but I was ninety-five percent sure that he was smirking at me.

"I'd be more then willing." He ended with.

I had to force myself to go over to a pair of double doors that I was hoping led into the bathroom suite.

When I walked in I had to stop my mouth from falling open. This bathroom was huge, I mean if that what you called this. There was marble from wall to wall, a bathtub that looked big enough to be a Jacuzzi, a shower that I was sure could fit ten men, and a his and her sink to top it off.

"Shit," I whispered. "I have not been truly living."

"What was that?" Damon wondered.

Oh right, amplified hearing. Gotta remember that.

"Is this only your room?" I covered.

Damon looked up from where he was sitting on the bed and smiled. "Yeah, when I come into town."

I found myself standing in front of the mirror and cursing myself for even looking. I looked a bloody mess. I was a mirror image to what I looked like only a couple nights ago. It seemed like it was happening a lot faster then it ever had before. I started to thread my fingers through my straw like hair and groaned. Is this what this was going to be like? What happened to the story of succubi being extremly beautiful? What I was looking at was a far cry.

I started to strip out of my shirt, when it was around my arms I glanced at Damon from the view of the mirror. "How often do you come into town?"

He was keeping his eyes on the ground like a gentlemen until I spoke again. That's when our eyes connected. Him in a pair of pants and no shirt, me in jeans and black bra.

Damon cleared his throat and stood up walking to the doorway and leaning against it. "When ever the need arises."

I closed my eyes. I knew he was looking at me. Either he was admiring every inch of me or scrutinizing me. God, I hoped it was the latter. What ever he was doing gave me a boost that I needed and I turned around and looked at him.

Damon tried to keep his emotions in check and his face empty.

It made me smile.

"What?" He wondered.

"Nothing." I stated as I toed off my heels and started to unbutton my jeans. I started to shimmy them off when I looked back up at him. His eyes had clouded over and he was was licking his lips. But, other then that he was wasn't making a move. It was then that I knew I was going to have to give him a little push.

"You know," I whispered as I pushed my jeans aside and stood in front of him. "I think that Klaus was right about one thing." I whispered as I slowly walked up to him.

He looked down at me. Lust covering his features. "And, what's that?" He wondered.

"I think I should feed soon." I whispered.

In a flash he was lifting me onto the sink and his mouth was hot against mine. His his right hand moving to the back of my neck while his other unclasped my bra.

I small moan left my mouth when he pulled back a little to run his mouth down my neck, nipping as he went.

"God," He groaned. "I've been waiting for you to say that all day." He whispered into my skin.

I leaned my head against the mirror as he made his way lower, taking one of my nipples into his mouth. His fangs scraping against my tender skin.

He moved back up to look at me. "Your body has been calling me all day."

I smiled and pulled him back to me. He kissed me for a second before He went down to his knees in front of me moving his hands down my body as he went.

I could feel my lower stomach tighten in anticipation as he grew closer to my center. I had a feeling he wasn't going to do anything but it didn't stop me from reacting.

His hands reached the top of my thighs. He was looking at me, his gaze filled with a hunger that mine mimicked and we both wanted to satisfy.

I had truly awoken the monster that was one Damon Salvatore.

"Damon," I whispered.

He wasn't listening though.

"You should most definitely wear those pants again" He whispered as he moved his hand towards my panties.

I was now embarrassed and any courage I had when he had gotten there flew right out the window.

"W-Why?" I wondered as goosebumps broke out on my skin.

"Because," He whispered as he ran his fingertips over my most intimate of parts.

They were soaked and he knew why. He looked up at me with his blue eyes and smiled as he slipped his fingers under the fabric and touching my bundle of nerves with the lightest feather of a touch.

A shock ran through me as I tried so hard to break eye contact with him. His grin became larger as he kept moving his fingers against me and stood so that he was face to face with me.

"Is this what you want?" He wondered as he inserted one finger inside me.

"Oh my God," I moaned as I leaned my head back against the mirror.

Damon shook his head. "Oh no," He stated as he brought my face back down so I could look at him. "I wanna watch you,"

My cheeks flushed as his fingers started to work harder inside of me.

"Damon," I whispered in a breathy moan.

"Mmmm," He whispered as he leaned his fore head against mine. "I love the way my name sounds when it graces your lips."

Before I could look away his started kissing me. A Kiss that topped all the rest that we have ever shared.

His tongue begged for entrance and I granted it. He explored my mouth with his as his fingers explored a more intimate part of me.

I could feel myself starting to build to the ever delicious explosion and started to move my hips along with his fingers.

"Uh uh," Damon whispered against my lips as he removed his fingers.

The moment they were gone I felt an emptiness.

But, it wasn't long till Damon was on his knees in front of me again pulling my panties down as he went.

"You're going to need new underwear." He stated as he pulled them over my feet and tossed them behind him.

"W-What are you doing?" I wondered as I watched him as the hunger returned to his eyes.

"Mmm," He hummed as he spread my legs in front of him.

He leaned in and ran his tongue up my opening.

"Oh my hell," I groaned as I started to wiggle.

He chuckled against my inner thigh. "You taste just as good as I have imagined." He whispered as he blew against me.

He pulled my right leg over his shoulder and started to once again attack my core. His tongue delved deep inside me, just to come back and nip at my button. He continued at a quick but sensual pace as he devoured me.

The feeling started to grow in my lower stomach again. But, this time he didn't stop it. I didn't know what to do. I had never really been in this situation.

"Damon," I panted, trying to find something to grab.

"Let go," he whispered against me as I continued.

It wasn't even a second later that I was falling over the edge. Falling into a dark pit that shot multicolored fireworks out of it.

This is what I was missing? This what he could do to me?

I lost all strength in my legs and found Damon's strong arms around me pulling me off the counter and sat me on the side of the tub.

I watched as he started the water and dropped a couple drops of what I was guess was oil into the water.

"That was," I started.

"Amazing?" I he wondered as he reached around me and unclasped my bra. "Incredible? Mind blowing?"

All I could do it nod.

"Was that your first?" He wondered as he looked up at me.

I nodded once again, the stars still in my eyes.

"Where have you been all my life." He stated with a laugh. As he lifted me and placed me into the water. "Plus, it only gets better from here." He stated as he started to once again kiss me.


	14. Update

((Hello Everyone, I am sorry for the hiatus. I got sucked into that thing called life that you have no control over. I do plan on continuing this story. I just sort of lost some steam on in since the series finally and such.. Also I have been writing an original story that has been claiming all of my attention. If you are interested in reading more of my work (Original Characters and such) Look my up on FictionPress under RenaSaraiSalvatore ^_^. I am going to start writing this fic again because I believe there are a lot of loose ends. Thank you everyone who is still around and does want to read it! Love Ya'll! -Miina))


	15. Chapter Two, Part VII

_**Chapter Two**_

 _ **Don't Look at Me Like That**_

 _ **Part VII**_

The tub was comfortable enough to fit both Damon and I as I laid against his chest in the warm water filled to the brim with bubbles..

Damon was kissing down my arm as he hummed a song that I had never heard before finishing by kissing each one of my fingertips, doing his best to keep me calm and collected as I thought about what had just happened. Like he already knew what I was thinking. Which didn't really bring any comfort to me. Though I sat in the tub with him my mind was just overflowing. He then started to move his way back up my arm, just softly touching my skin with the tip of his nose.

I leaned my head over so Damon could continue kissing his way up the side of my neck. "Do you think it's smart of us to be doing this?" I wondered as I ran my hand along the side of the tub. "I mean, getting all sorts of distracted like this?"

"No way," Damon whispered as he kissed the hollow behind my ear. "We definitely should be doing this."

I sighed as laid my head back. It had been a long time since I had just relaxed. I was always on the go, always going to the next crime scene, seeing the next victim mangled beyond recognition. I always felt like relaxing like this was a luxury that I shouldn't be doing. Someone could be dying while I sit here.

Damon reached out and grabbed my hand. "How are you feeling?" He wondered.

"Like a shiny new penny." I whispered kissing his jaw line, feeling the stubble against my lips.

Damon grinned. "Just wait until we get to the good stuff." He whispered to seductively into my ear, causing a chill straight up my spine.

Just as I was about to react there was a knock on the door.

Damon's eyes flashed to the door as he listened intently.

"What is it?" I wondered.

"Klaus wants to see us." He stated.

I groaned. "God couldn't he have waited until after the water got cold?" I whimpered as I slid farther into the water.

Damon grinned. "God, I wish."

We sat there for another minute just basking in each other, until Damon stroked the side of my face. "Well then Miss Gilbert, shall we get out?" He wondered.

I sighed defeated, and nodded.

Damon stood up first and stepped out of the tub and walked to get a towel.

I leaned into the side of the tub, and watched Damon as he walked across the bathroom. I would be an idiot not look, it was like he had stepped right out of a magazine. He was flawless, but I guess that's what comes with the being a vampire territory.

He turned around and smirked. "Liking what you see?" He wondered as he held out a towel to me.

"Hmm," I started as I grabbed the towel and stood up.

Damon's eyes darkened as he saw my naked skin.

I wrapped the towel around my body and stepped out onto the bath mat and pulled Damon closer to me, pulling him in for a kiss. "Most definitely." I answered.

"You gotta stop doing that." He whispered against my lips as he ran his hand up my thigh.

"Doing what?" I wondered as I pulled him flush against my skin, biting into his lower lip.

What the hell was coming over me?

"That," He stated. "Or were never going to get out of here."

I pulled back and smiled, ready to fight him and just straight drag him over to the bed.

A cell phone ringing brought us back to reality.

Damon looked at me and shook his head. "That's not mine."

I let go of Damon almost immediately and headed for my jeans that were on the ground. "It's mine." I stated as I looked at the screen and caught my breath.

"Hello," I answered.

Damon looked at me as the person on the other side of the phone spoke.

My face paled and as they spoke I started to grab my clothes. "I'll be there in about an hour." I stated as I ended the call.

Damon stared at me for a moment then started to get dressed himself. "Are you gonna tell me about it?"

"I shouldn't have let myself get carried away." I whispered to myself. "This is what always fucking happens." I growled.

"Carried away," Damon stated taking note that I was no longer paying attention to him.

"I need to borrow your car Damon." I stated as I pulled my shirt over my head.

"I can take you where ever you need to go." Damon offered.

I shook my head. "No, No I need to go by myself." I picked up my stuff and ran my fingers through my damp hair. "If you won't let me take a car I will talk to Klaus."

Damon grabbed my arm before I could walk out the door and stared at me. "What the hell is going on?" He hissed.

I turned to look at him, harness covering my features. "This is something that I shouldn't have done, the moment I get swept away in things bad things always happen. We should have never done what we did."

"What happened." It was a demand now.

I had hurt him. Could you hurt vampires like this? I never really thought about it.

"Nothing, I just need to get back to town." I stated as I finished putting my my jacket.

I looked at myself in the mirror for a moment and saw that I was quite literally glowing. My eyes were blue. I gasped and leaned forward and started to touch my face with my fingertips. "This isn't going to stay this way is it? I'm glowing." Now I was starting to hit a whole new level of pissed. I was calm. Like the calm before the storm. I looked up at Damon who was staring at me in awe.

When his eyes met mine, his cocky grin grew on his lips. "Now you see, I've heard I was good, but to make someone glow that's a new one."

I rolled my eyes at him and pulled my hair up into a ponytail.

Damon growled.

I looked over at him and raised my eye brow. "What's going on with you?"

"You know the craving that Klaus was talking about?"

I nodded.

"I think I got it." He said as he threaded his hand through his messy black hair.

Suddenly the anger that I had inside me sizzled away and I couldn't help but smile as walked past him. "Alright, take me to town." I stated. "No funny business."

He watched as I walked out and groaned. "Man, this is gonna suck."

.:~ ~:.

An hour later Damon pulled back into the parking lot of the police station. "Are you sure you can drive."

I looked at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Damon shrugged. "You just seemed so upset."

"It's a family issue Damon." I stated. I put my hand on the handle to the door and exhaled. "Figure out what Klaus wants alright, we kind of ran out on him." I leaned into him and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

That was all I needed to say before Damon nodded. "I'll see you later then?" He wondered.

I shrugged. "Yeah I'll call you."

Damon eyed me.

I got out and shut the door. My jeep was only a couple stalls down when I saw her sitting on the curb.

I watched as Damon drove down the street before I walked up to her and knelt down by her. "When did you come back?" I wondered.

She looked up at me with tear streaked cheeks. "Elena," She whispered. "I'm so sorry."

"What are you talking about?" I wondered fear creeping into my words.

She held out her arms, showing the marks up and down. Then I saw the ones that were the freshest.

Fucking Vampires. God, Fucking, Damn it.

I stared at her for a moment. "How long Caroline?"

She pulled her arms back into her chest and started to shake. "I was at a party and this guy offered me a new drug, said that it would take me to a whole new level of high." She started to shake again. "Then things started to get weird."

She was lying, I knew what she was doing. This just didn't come from one night of feeding. It was said that the vampires could give a high unlike anything else when they fed on you. Or they could make it the most painful thing in the world.

"Okay," I whispered to coax her into telling what really went down.

"I started to get all these thoughts of death, that I shouldn't even be on this earth anymore, I was a waste of space." She looked around. "I went home and tried to commit suicide." She whispered lowly. "But, apparently I even suck at ending my own life."

"Care," I whispered.

"I don't want your pity Elena." She stated. "I wanna know what the hell is going on with me."

I looked at her and raised my eyebrows.

"What exactly is going on?" I asked.

Caroline stared at me and started to shake.

"She needs to feed." A male voice stated from behind me.

I froze for a moment before standing up and turning around. They may have been brothers, but they sounded completely different. "Stefan," I whispered pushing up behind my jeep and started at him. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Elena," He greeted. "Nice to see you too." He continued, Though something was off about him now.

"What do you mean feed?" I mean I knew what he meant, I just didn't want to believe it.

"She's turning." He stated. "Into a vampire."

I turned and looked at the blond and shook my head. I knew that her partying was going to have devastating effects but this, this was something that I would have never expected. "Are you fucking kidding me?" I growled at I stepped up to her.

"Don't look at me like that," She whispered as she looked away.


End file.
